


Venus as a Boy

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 y/o Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, Long-Haired Harry Styles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Student!Harry, Teasing, WTF, and for Lou, he does this job just FOR FUN, he's a rich student, no harry's not like what you think, stripper!Louis, stripper!harry, title from a björk song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Louis 是伦敦如今最热门的男脱衣舞俱乐部“Venus as a Boy”的头号明星舞者。但是，一个月前刚进入俱乐部的 21 岁兼职男孩 Harry 夺走了所有人的注意力。出于一点幼稚的嫉妒心，Louis 不想靠近 Harry。同时，Louis 发现，Harry 是他想要的一切，他多么漂亮，他的确是 Venus as a boy。就在这时候，Louis 在约会软件上遇到一位风趣、迷人、性感、浪漫的，Edward。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哒啦。前阵子说的双 strippers AU。都市喜剧，比较轻松搞笑。  
> 大概六章完结，其中一章是 Harry 视角的番外。  
> 很久没写连载，尽量不坑 XD

_His wicked sense of humour_

_Suggests exciting sex_

_His fingers, they focus on her_

_Touches, he's Venus as a boy_

_He believes in a beauty_

_He's Venus as a boy_

-Björk

**a**

邻居的宠物狗叫 Eden，一只再温顺不过的德国牧羊犬。Louis 记得 Eden 的生日，Eden 的体重，Eden 的身高，他甚至在邻居出短差时帮忙照顾过 Eden，熟知它爱的狗粮口味和生活习惯，总之，Louis 很熟悉 Eden，Eden 与他关系很好。

然而，今天 Eden 在楼下对它吐舌头憨憨傻笑以后，走上前来，在正准备要去赴会的 Louis 的脚边，在 Louis 最喜欢的那双板鞋边，不急不慢地，排出一坨，狗屎。

不用塔罗牌师，不用星相师，或者这些玄学的 Louis 曾经不相信的种种种种——Louis 也能知道、开始相信就连 Eden 都要和他作对的日子，准是他的狗屎日子。

他接过邻居递来的纸巾，收下对方的道歉，心想“哎 Eden 只是因为天气太热突然脑子不好，它还是个好孩子，对吧”，擦干净鞋上沾着的棕黑湿黏物后向地铁站飞奔，跑下地铁站入口的台阶时险些摔倒。他过于，迫不及待。

——因为Louis 相信美好的肉体与美妙的打炮能够立刻扫除今日的霉运。

他今天下午刚在约会软件上匹配到了一位男孩，十九岁，照片上穿着傻乎乎的大学卫衣，但那也掩盖不了年轻肉体的靓丽，他小麦色的皮肤与起伏的肌肉线条让 Louis 的心脏——和下身——疯狂悸动，嘴巴也甜得要夺走 Louis 的命，不断称赞 Louis 的臀部和大腿肌肉是多么性感漂亮，他想舔遍 Louis 的全身。Louis 想，当然。这些奉承的赞美的话简直是不需要他再听更多的废话，他可是伦敦目前最火热的男脱衣舞俱乐部“Venus as a Boy”的头牌，身体就是他的赚钱武器，他当然得，很漂亮。

他们相约在滑铁卢站见面。Louis 与这个十九岁的男孩迅速一拍即合，只要肉，不要爱，约定好以后就火速出门。Louis 那时以为，今天，他休假的第一天，会是他的好日子。

然而 Eden，那只德国牧羊犬告诉他，想多了，不是。

这个大学男孩——叫“Sid”（至少约会软件上是这么显示的），Louis 认为还是有必要让他的名字露个面——也告诉他，想多了，不是。

Sid先到达了滑铁卢站，在站台上等候。根据 Sid 的自述，他今天穿着藏蓝色 T 恤，白色短裤，黑色低帮匡威。对，就是在不远处正对着 Louis 车厢门的那一个，每一项都对得上。

但是，Sid 看上去一点也不，“Sid”。Louis 认为他会如名字一般性感又危险，如对方在约会软件上展示的那样。老天，他不是那么看重外貌的人——Louis 过分骄傲地知道约会软件上没多少人会比自己好看，他知道——但是，他心中也有个爱好的标准。比如，他爱微微晒黑的健康皮肤，他爱匀称的身体，他爱光洁的明亮的脸蛋。而 Sid，Sid 实在不在他的标准之内。以及，请年轻人不要过分后期自己的照片，好么？他记得他十九岁时世界可还不是这样。

对方一直在低头玩手机。Louis 静静地等在车厢内，希望对方不要发现他，如果被发现然后被强迫赴约也太难受，而要当面拒绝对方说“你实在不是我的类型”也太难堪。还好列车门关得足够快，在 Sid 仿佛被上帝提醒、召唤的那一瞬间“咔哒”合上。

“嘿，Louis！”列车外年轻的男孩在喊。

Louis 看着随列车加速而越来越遥远的 Sid，长舒出一口气。呼，他觉得自己仿佛是电影里携带不可泄露情报的反派，而 Sid 是在伦敦地铁上追寻他的詹姆斯·邦德。

他抬头看线路图，想着这个还很漫长的约会失败的日子，他要去哪儿找乐子。

恰好，列车驶往他工作的俱乐部 Venus as a Boy 的方向。

Louis 知道他们那里有伦敦最漂亮的男人与男孩，无论是台上的还是台下的。所以，Venus as a Boy，他的下一站。

* * *

**b**

“嘿，Liam。”Louis 在俱乐部门口和他们的安保、也是他的朋友 Liam打招呼，大拇指朝屋内戳戳，“今晚谁要在公开舞台表演？”

“Lou？你不是约会去了么？”

“那个小鬼照片修得太过分了，不是我的菜。正好地铁往这边，我就过来了——所以，今晚是谁表演？”

“好消息。”然后 Liam 摆出鬼脸，“不过……对来说可能是坏消息。”

哦，操，Louis 知道是谁了。他也知道，今天，绝对绝对是他的狗屎日子。

_好消息。_ 对那些爱好男色、常来 Venus as a Boy 的人来说是好消息。 _Harry Styles_ ，上个月刚来到他们俱乐部工作的男孩，第一次表演就在全伦敦男同性恋圈里一炮而红，那一周内 Louis 身边的十个好友里有六七个会问到“你们俱乐部的那个 Harry 还单身吗？还单身的吧？”其中包括他的几个直男朋友。Louis 要他们滚蛋，他和 Harry 毫不相识，也不想在乎。

而和全职的 Louis 不一样，Harry 在 Venus as a Boy 的工作是兼职性质，看他个人的时间安排来选择工作与否。Harry偶尔甚至只接高价的私人表演，他的公开表演少之又少。

所以，Harry Styles 难得的一场公开表演，对于所有人来说当然是好消息。Louis 确信对直男 Liam 来说也是，他相信 Liam 要是今天不值班准已早早排到第一排，毕竟 Liam 就是当初问他 Harry 是否单身的朋友之一。现在他和 Harry 早早交换了号码，还关系紧密（不过 Liam 告诉 Louis，Harry 说 Liam 不是他喜欢的型，抱歉啦），他妈的。

今夜是 Venus as a Boy 带给全伦敦福音的好日子，除了，不给 Louis。老天，他其实也说不清自己为什么不喜欢 Harry。不能说是不喜欢，就是，他不想和 Harry 靠得太近。Louis 知道 Harry 很好，人超棒，“简直他妈的就是天使”，人人都这么说。好吧，Harry 对他也不错，在入职第一天就跑来向他问好、分他水果（天，他是那种随身带着水果的男孩）。

不过，要怎么说，还记得 Louis Tomlinson 是他们俱乐部的头牌吗，作为维纳斯中的维纳斯，他当然可以有过分的骄傲与过分的胜负欲，和赫拉与雅典娜的竞赛中，维纳斯要当拿到金苹果的那一个。当第一眼见到 Harry 时，Louis 就知道，他是个危险。他有微微晒黑的健康皮肤，有匀称健美的肉体，有光洁的明亮的脸蛋，他就是 Louis 想要的。Sid。对，Harry 就是 Sid，所有人都想要的 Sid，一件无比性感的易燃品。

当然，Louis 也是易燃品，他的内心也很易燃。就称是嫉妒的火焰吧，他确实在嫉妒，不是嫉妒 Harry 会抢走他的业绩——他真的没有，他钱够多——而是不想让最受瞩目的人不再是自己，这点温和无害的虚荣心是可以被允许的。

而且，Harry 实在是太可恶，他对所有人都这么好，他那大大的笑容有时配合转出一句即兴的诗，讨好得所有人内心都开出花、流出蜜，他们说要是王尔德穿越到二十一世纪看到 Harry Styles，也会忍不住把写给波西的那句“我的男孩，你的十四行诗写得很好”献给 Harry、称赞他是当代的海厄辛忒斯，红玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇既适合歌唱，又适合接吻。真的，非常，夸张。

_好，阿多尼斯也好，海厄辛忒斯也好，接下来是不是还要说他的茂密长发很像波塞冬？——总之，不要抢走我的维纳斯身份就好。_ 挤在观众人潮中的 Louis 想。

身旁的人拍了拍他，问：“嗨，Louis？你今天不工作吗？”认出了他。

“对，我在休假，没事干就过来了。”Louis 回答。

陌生人又说：“你也喜欢看 Harry 的表演吗？天哪，那一定会很棒！这是我第一次看，从早上就开始期待了。”

_我没有喜欢看_ _Harry Styles_ _的表演，我甚至不喜欢他。_ Louis 真想说。但是他当然不能对顾客说这些话，否则“男脱衣舞俱乐部内讧事件”在圈里会变成值得嘲笑半年的趣事一桩。

灯光开始缓缓变得更昏暗，只剩舞台最明亮，表演即将开始。舞台中央是一个长方体玻璃装置，模拟淋浴间，看来 Harry 今天要表演淋浴表演。

正如其名，这一表演形式即是仅穿一条底裤的表演者进入玻璃装置中，然后随着从装置内部上方掉落的泡沫，表演洗澡的过程。当然，为了表演效果，表演者的身体部位——胸肌、臀部、腹部、后背，随便哪个——时不时紧贴上玻璃壁。没有哪个正常人洗澡时会这样。扯下底裤？看表演者心情。有时只会挑逗地拉低内裤边，有时有人则会大胆地扯下全部让观众看个够。Louis 只做过简单的挑逗，这下他倒是很期待 Harry 的选择。

他坚信 Harry 若拉下底裤，不需要露出全部，只需露出一点暧昧的毛发，那明日圈子的论坛头条又是属于他。更多？那其他人不得疯了。Louis 曾无意看到过 Harry 的，东西，那是非常、非常——

人群里突然爆发的欢呼打断了他的思绪。Louis 好奇自己是否曾获得过这么热烈的欢迎。 _不要灰心，_ _Louis_ _，你可还是头牌啊。_ 他对自己说。

场内顷刻变黑，然后聚光灯亮起，汇聚在舞台上——在短暂的黑暗的那几秒钟里已登台的 Harry 身上。

然后再爆发了一次欢呼，与不断的鼓掌。

 _老天啊，这又不是什么末日劫难后重见太阳。_ Louis 翻着白眼想。但还是跟着他人一起拍起手来。

“Hello，欢迎来到 Venuse as a Boy！”台上的 Harry 说到。他甩着长发，朝台下送去几个飞吻——当然飞到 Louis 这里只能收获白眼——他继续说：“我是今晚你们的表演者，Harry！”

Harry 走到表演用的装置边。他拉开门，背对着观众进入长方体中，在踏入以前调皮地对着观众扯了扯他的内裤边。

让所有人都疯了。

当然，当然，Louis 除外。

* * *

**c**

狗屎日子，记住，是狗屎日子。

Louis 是来 Venus as a Boy 找乐子的，名为“情欲高涨”的乐子，却没想到却从 Harry 那里找到了乐子。

真是糟糕的日子。

必须要说，必须要承认，必须不能说谎，Harry Styles，这个踏入业界还不到两个月，这个没有多少经验的兼职男孩，是多么会调动观众的情绪，和欲望。Harry 的身体毫无疑问地漂亮，他的语言具有一种自信的乃至是张扬的美感，他毫不羞耻地去展示自己的身体，游刃有余。Louis 知道，成为一名优秀脱衣舞男并不是那么容易，仅仅拥有一副好肉体还不够，你还要学会如何去使用它、表现它。Harry 懂得，他的自信是他的利器。他表现得仿佛这不仅是一项工作，他百分百热情地享受着它——被观看、被注视、被赞美、被仰慕、被幻想，Harry 像跳入玫瑰花海一般享受着这些。

他的肩胛骨和屁股简单地往玻璃壁一贴，扭一扭腰，在水雾上用臀部划出一条清晰的路线，然后回头，朝着所有观众微笑，愉悦地露出洁白的牙齿与和行为不相符的纯洁的酒窝——那是这场表演最好的注脚。然后 Louis 感到喉咙干哑，他确信在场所有将目光汇集在 Harry 身上的人都会喉咙干哑。

然后 Harry 转身。他的胸部和上方的纹身顶在玻璃上，当然也包括乳尖。 _操。_ Louis 看得出它们有多硬。他想知道 Harry 滚烫的身子贴上冰凉的玻璃时，是否会感到刺激，不可控制地下身一动。Harry 此刻正面紧贴在玻璃上的姿势让 Louis 想象他们在淋浴间里，他拽着 Harry 瀑布一样的长发从 Harry 身后进入，将 Harry 一下一下顶上淋浴间的玻璃门，Harry 火热的、可怜的、得不到照顾的阴茎跟随着他们的动作时不时触碰玻璃的冰凉，然后 Harry 被这样的温差弄得身体一缩，把填在他体内的 Louis 的阴茎绞得更紧——

 _操。_ Louis 确信 Harry 今晚要成为他手淫时的幻想对象。

正面对着观众的 Harry 现在用手指撩起内裤边，缓缓下拉，同时另一只手抚摸着自己的身体。Louis 等着 Harry 爽快地把底裤一扯而下，但 Harry 像热衷于沉浸在这种与观众的推拉游戏里一般，只是露出从他腹部延伸到下方的深色毛发，然后手指在那儿穿梭，拉扯，让 Louis 想象自己的手指具有控制欲地玩弄着 Harry 私处的敏感毛发，让对方疼得在房间里叫出声，然后他会舔上去，用他湿润的舌头与唾液抚慰 Harry 的疼痛，他当然要对美丽的 Harry 好，接着嘴巴渐渐往下，含入 Harry 的阴茎。天，Louis 觉得自己现在硬得就快要在牛仔裤里射出来。

他摸了摸自己的裤裆，并不害臊，身边的人都在这么做。

——拜托，平息下来吧，待会还要坐地铁回家。

上天今天就是在和他开玩笑。当 Louis 的手掌碰上牛仔裤裆的那一瞬间——也是 Harry 结束表演的瞬间——走出表演装置的 Harry 刚推开门，眼神往雀跃的人群中一晃，就仿佛有第六感或雷达一般对上了 Louis 的眼神。

Louis 确信他在 Harry 面前的骄傲荡然无存了。他就这么看着竞争对手——算是——的表演、完成了一次颅内高潮，他相信自己的脸颊因为兴奋而足够潮红，像是高潮尖叫时才有的表情，他保证 Harry 全都看到了。

然后他看到 Harry 走到立式话筒前。Harry 摸了摸自己腹股沟上的纹身，清嗓，笑着说：“今天我想给一位观众惊喜。”

在公开表演以后，舞者可以挑选一位幸运观众上台，然后为其表演一段大腿舞。这不是俱乐部的硬性规定，纯看舞者当天是否有兴趣。Louis 曾有一次与台下的观众对上了眼，仅仅是“我想给你跳舞但我不想和你上床”的那种对上眼，然后他在众人面前为那位幸运观众跳上了一支大腿舞，他确信当他的屁股隔着自己的底裤与观众的牛仔裤、摩擦上那位观众的裤裆时，对方在里面射了出来。

而今天，去挑选的人不是他，被挑中的人却是他。

Harry 选中了 Louis。

Louis 觉得他完全就是恶意的吧。

他本不情愿，后来被那些认出他的 Venus as a Boy 的常客哄上了台。对，对，所有人都喜欢看漂亮的人在一起用肉体进行情欲的对峙，像偷窥欲的一种特别形式。

现在，Louis 坐在舞台上的一把椅子上，他张大双腿，留给 Harry 足够的施展空间。Harry 先是背对着他扭动臀部，他臀部的线条隔着刚在淋浴表演中被弄湿的底裤在 Louis 面前清晰可见，两团饱满的肉将底裤中央撑起一个桥一样的平稳地带，那里所挡着的就是 Harry 的入口。Louis 想就这么捅进去，阴茎，手指，舌头也好。

等 Harry 扭够了，他转过身，腹部的蝴蝶对上 Louis 的眼睛。然后 Harry 在他的大腿上坐下，又开始摇起腰，缓缓加速，注视 Louis，偶尔张嘴，像他正享受地骑在 Louis 的阴茎上似的。

Harry 大腿深处高高鼓起的帐篷顶了一下 Louis 的裤裆，弄得他身体发麻。然后 Harry 再俯身更多，搂住 Louis，蝴蝶纹身贴上 Louis 的牛仔裤头。Louis 想象裤头的那刻纽扣是他阴茎的顶端，他的阴茎顶在 Harry 的纹身上，在那里留下白色的“墨迹”。那样的想法让他仿佛感觉到一只蝴蝶在他胃里扑腾。

Harry 的嘴唇贴上 Louis 的耳朵，他吐出温热的气流，说：“Liam 说你今晚去约会了。看来是个糟糕的约会，Louis？”

啊——他和 Liam 的关系已经到了聊他的去向的地步了吗？现在 Harry 是不是还要嘲笑他约会失败？

“见面后发现那个人和照片对不上，不是我的类型。”

“网友？啊，现在网上钓鱼的骗子很多，小心点，Louis。”Harry 的嘴唇擦过他的头发，“我确信，相比起你的网友，我更是你的类型。”

“……别这么自信，Styles 先生。”

Harry 伸手抚摸 Louis T 恤下的腹部，他的动作很慢，往上游移，“我看到你刚才的表情了。你有没有，射在裤子里，Tomlinson 先生？”走到 Louis 的胸肌边缘。

天，Louis 觉得自己快呼吸不过来了，“Okay，你让我兴奋，我不说谎。但你还没有让我能射在裤子里的地步。”

“现在呢？”

Harry 掐住他的一边乳头。

好在，Louis 长期的工作经验能让他能禁得住这一点诱惑。但他不自觉地张嘴，发出一声呻吟，不确定音量有多大，台下的人是否听得到——如果听到那就太尴尬了。

但 Harry 当然是听到了。他说：“你很享受，Louis，那没什么好羞耻的。我很荣幸。”他的手指换到另一边乳头，不在 T 恤下的那只手和臀部一起在 Louis 的裤裆上来回摩擦挑逗，“我也很享受，被其他人看到，被你看到，那让我兴奋。”

他所接受的欲望控制课程里可没有这个——被漂亮的人挑逗时不要射出来。天，Louis 真的太想射了。他现在抛下了羞耻心，在这么多人面前射在裤子里也没关系。因为那同时也很辣。他想为 Harry 射出来。如果 Harry 的屁股在他身上再多转一会，他就可以——

然而 Harry 看穿他的想法，停下动作，留他在原地喘着气。

Harry 静静地坐在他大腿上，看他临近高潮时的表情，有些惊讶，但很快被那种骄傲的微笑盖住。他再度凑到 Louis 耳边，说：“今晚想着我吧。我也会想着你手淫的，Louis。”

* * *

**d**

第一次是在俱乐部的“员工特殊休息室”里。这是他们舞者专用的休息室，表演时触发的无法自制的被撩拨起来的欲望，在表演结束后可以在这里自行解决。有纸巾，有毛巾，有简易淋浴室，当然也有一些互相帮忙解决的人——那样会更快一些。Louis 某一次就是在那里看到了 Harry 的好东西。

下了舞台以后 Louis 便跑进特殊休息室。即使不在工作时间但他仍然能够进入。房间里有三个人，没有 Harry。

“Harry 呢？”Louis 问。

“他好像直接回家了。”有人回答。

幸好是如此。Louis 难以想象 Harry 在这里的话他该怎么开始。

他拉开牛仔裤链，伸手摸进内裤。他想象 Harry 的模样，想象 Harry 在这里和他互相抚慰、帮助，他们阴茎的顶端吻在一起，漏出的液体抹在对方的柱身上——很快，Louis 射了出来。

第二次是在他家的浴室里。Louis 离开俱乐部后立刻回家，洗澡，要洗去那一身味道和热量。在淋浴间里他又想起了今夜表演的 Harry，观看表演时产生的幻想再次在 Louis 脑中升腾。他的额头抵在挂满水珠的玻璃上，又射出了一次。

那不是今夜的句号。Louis 觉得自己今晚返回到十八十九岁，欲望最放肆的时期，无论多少次仿佛都不够。Harry 没有给他留下更多幻想材料，他现在只能自己去寻找。况且 Louis 现在暂且不想再想到 Harry，他要换个人，他想这样他今夜才能睡得着。

Louis 打开他的约会软件，将简介头一行改成“现在想要发色情短信”，然后跳回滑动页面。左滑，左滑，左滑，再左滑，在他快要放弃、打算随便找点片子来看就好时，终于出现了 Louis 想要右滑的对象。

——Edward。

他滑进这位 Edward 的个人简介页。二十一岁，学生，爱好足球（曼联），纹身，爱情片，写诗，吉他，游泳。这些词与词组组合起来，十分……Edward。Louis 不自觉地念出这个名字，他意识到这些音节组合在一起仿佛是，属于王子的浪漫音节。就像“Sid”让人联想到危险和性感一般。

但这位 Edward，他也是“Sid”。Louis 检阅 Edward 个人简介里的照片，三张，都没有露脸。第一张是他人拍摄的 Edward 在水下的背影，Louis 的眼神能穿过那半透明的白色底裤、看到对方的臀部线条，当然，他也注意到 Edward 的背肌；第二张是 Edward 的头发，从上往下俯拍，一团乱，棕色的，很长，遮住了他的脸；第三张里 Edward 的头发扎成一个小包，仍然是一个神秘的背影，黑色的风衣和黑色的紧身裤，还有驼色的切尔西靴，他手里拿着皮质的笔记本。

这位 Edward 是如此神秘，甚至不露脸，但 Louis 相信他的感觉中存在一种可以信任的逻辑，他相信这位 Edward，有 Edward 的浪漫，也有 Sid 的性感。

他右滑了 Edward。

然后收获“配对成功”的消息。

Louis 不确定 Edward 是否还在线上。但是，真的，他现在立刻要解决一下下身的问题，今晚，先是 Harry，再是 Edward，让他现在硬得发痛。

所以他不顾虑那么多，不顾虑怎么开口才好、才不会把 Edward 吓跑，他立刻发了个“Hi”过去。

他抱着手机等了半分钟，终于响起约会软件的特殊提示音。

“一条来自 Edward 的新讯息”。

Louis 点开——

_E: Hi :)_

他的手指迅速在屏幕上快速打字，希望能在 Edward 睡觉前让他们俩互惠一下。当然，意图不能太明显地就给出来，首先是要给对方赞美，这一点礼仪 Louis 懂得。

_L:_ _你的背部非常漂亮。_

 _L:_ _那双长腿也是。_

界面上显示 Edward 正在打字，几秒后 Louis 收到消息。

_E:_ _我的臀部就不是了吗？_ _:)_

哇哦。现在是 Edward 在和他主动调情了吗？Louis 觉得他的脸开始泛热。他继续回复。

_L:_ _它当然也很漂亮。_

Edward 的“正在回复”又浮现了出来。然后——

_E:_ _不过当然没有你的完美，_ _Louis :)_

好吧，Louis 承认他在网络上是有点放荡大胆。他的个人简介图里有一张是只穿了双丁（jockstrap）底裤的臀部照片。这又怎样？这是约会软件（他确认了社区约定允许上传这样的照片），同时 Louis 对自己的臀部非常满意，他乐于展示。

他准备要回“因为我经常踢球。似乎经常踢球的人都有个完美的屁股，你知道切尔西的阿扎尔吗？”时，Edward 又发来了一条消息。

_E:_ _你知道兰波曾经写过一首诗叫《我们的屁眼和他们的不一样》（_ Our Assholes are Different From Theirs _）吗？_

好吧。他记起来这位 Edward 的爱好是写诗，或许还是读诗，或许他喜欢边做爱边念诗，或许他还喜欢把做爱的细节写成情色的诗，抱着他的吉他—— Edward 的另一个爱好，Louis 记得——把那些肮脏的字词吟唱出来。

但是 Louis 受到的诗歌教育没有这么多。他回复。

_L:_ _兰波？_

 _E:_ _一位法国诗人。阿图尔·兰波。_

很可惜 Louis 在中学里受到的法国诗歌教育中仅限波德莱尔。

_L: Aww,_ _我想我的法国诗读得不多。_

 _L:_ _抱歉，宝贝。_

 _L:_ _所以，这首诗怎么了？_

Edward 回复得很快也很多。他似乎很有兴趣和 Louis 聊天。

_E:_ _没什么。_

 _E:_ _只是刚翻到一本精选诗集。英文译文的。_

 _E:_ _里面收录了兰波的这首诗。_

 _E:_ _但我觉得兰波不会写这样的诗，我是说，我从没在别的地方看到别人提过——_

 _E:_ _然后我们在讨论，_ 屁股 _。_

 _E:_ _所以我想到了这首诗。_

 _E:_ _抱歉我总是胡乱联想。_

Louis 觉得为此道歉的 Edward 很可爱。

_L:_ _没什么需要抱歉的，_ _love_ _。_

 _L:_ _我觉得很可爱。_

 _L:_ _以及一个喜欢写诗和读诗的帅哥？_

 _L:_ _超性感。_

 _L:_ _但是我们在讨论屁股，而你的兰波说的是，屁眼。_

_L: :)_

他发完那一行长句以后非常想撤回。天啊，真是什么糟糕的调情。

但是 Edward 已经看到了。他回复：

_E:_ _你是在和我调情吗？_ _:)_

Louis 咬咬指甲。

_L:_ _当然_ _xx_

 _L:_ _虽然有些糟糕_ _:)_

 _L:_ _比不上你看的那些诗歌。哈哈。_

喜爱诗歌的 Edward 却似乎不介意。

_E:_ _不会写诗并不会让你的性感少一分，_ _Louis_ _。_

 _E:_ _你真辣。_

 _E:_ _我必须承认我把你简介里的照片又看了一次。_

 _E:_ _你超级辣。_

 _E:_ _看吧我也不会写诗。我只会说这些了。_

Louis 高高的颧骨因为喜悦又往上升起更多。他越来越喜欢这位 Edward。除了原先他所期待的特质一一得到印证以外，Edward 的风趣也非常迷人。

_L:_ _不会写诗也并不会让你的性感少一分，_ _Edward :)_

Louis 挪用对方的原话。噢，他们真的是在疯狂地调情了。

手机一震。

_E: :)_

现在或许到了那个阶段了。

Louis 回复。

_L:_ _想要交换_ _Snapchat_ _，然后我们……_

 _L:_ _交换照片？_

Louis 想，即便 Edward 说他不太喜欢色情短信或任何形式的赛博性爱，他想要真实的触摸，那么已经进了被窝的 Louis 也会迅速穿好外衣奔赴 Edward 的家中。好在——

_E:_ _哪类照片？_

 _E:_ _喉咙？_

 _E:_ _大腿？_

 _E:_ _阴茎？_

 _E:_ _屁股？_

 _E:_ _还是……兰波描述的那东西？_

_操。_ 光是看着 Edward 打出的这些字浮在屏幕上，Louis 都感到血液在往下身涌。

他很贪婪，那当然是——

_L:_ _所有。_

Louis 在等待回复的片刻开始紧张。同时没拿手机的那只手伸进了内裤，抚摸那再度变硬的事物。

“叮咚”——Edward 的回复到了。

_E:_ _和我想的一样_ _:)_

哇哦。

_L: :)_

_E: :)_

Louis 敲下自己的 Snapchat ID，发给 Edward。然后他踢开被子，迅速拉下短裤，摸上自己的阴茎。

Edward 的好友申请来得飞快。他同意，接着立刻收到了 Edward 的问候礼。

_天，他真大。_

Louis 真想舔舐上面的青筋。

他把手机对准双腿间，拍摄，然后发送给 Edward。

没有快速收到对方的回复。Louis 希望 Edward 正向他一样，忙着一手抚摸着自己，所以才不方便打字。

最后他收到了 Edward 消息，一张图片，对方张开的嘴唇——不仅适合唱歌、亲吻，还适合口交——配字是：

“想要吞下你的宝贝。”

Louis 骄傲地想，他今天可以不用再想 Harry Styles 了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡篇，一些乱七八糟的糟糕调情。  
> 对不起，还没上床，对不起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尽管毫无必要，但我觉得还是有必要（？）声明一句：因为这是虚构言情作品，所以他们可以很不符合现实、以及很不成熟地总是 **精虫上脑** 。

**a**

_L:_ _嘿，在做什么？_

_E:_ _上班的路上。_

_L: Oh_ _我以为你周六中午没事。_

_E:_ _一些兼职工作_ _:)_

_E:_ _你呢？_

_L:_ _和你差不多。工作会议。_

_E:_ _然后在会议室里突然变得饥渴？_ _:)_

_L: Well_ _，是的。_

_L:_ _你真懂我。_

_L:_ _我想到了你。_

_L:_ _我意思是，我们_

_L:_ _可以在桌子上_

_L:_ _哈哈哈哈_

_E: :)_

_E:_ _好消息是我现在正路过卫生间。_

_E:_ _等等，宝贝。_

_E: [_ _图片_ _]_

然后 Louis 在他俱乐部老板的办公室里硬了。

在过去五天里他和 Edward 交换了数十张照片，主题广泛，就是他和 Edward 最开始聊天时说到的——“想要所有”。他们互看了彼此的喉结，背部，耻骨，耻毛，当然，少不了的，阴茎。上帝，Louis 也不知道这东西有什么好看，同一个人的那器官，来来回回都是那样，只有周围的光线和背景不同，再多一点就是 Edward 兴奋时会更硬更大，但他就是看不腻 Edward 发来的每一张屌图。

他们现在会聊起性幻想。比如 Louis 现在所想的，在办公室里被 Edward 摁在桌子上操，他们可以把身下的文件弄得一团湿乃至毁坏得不成型。Edward 在图书馆时告诉过他，真想和 Louis 在书架间亲热，他从 Louis 背后进入时他们会让书架制造出“吱吱呀呀”的响声，所有的人类文明与智慧要为他们的原始本能而“震颤”。

当初只是寻找色情短信对象的 Louis 如今却觉得不和 Edward 奔现来一炮的话，那么他将遗憾终身。不，一炮是不够的，他们两人交换的无数性幻想要很多很多，很多很多次才足够。

如果 Edward 是他男友——

不，不可能，真是想多了。Louis 还没把自己的职业告诉对方，怎么知道 Edward 会不会瞧不起他身份呢。同时他确信，像 Edward 那样的人在线下生活中不乏来自比他更好的人的追求。

现在，首要解决的问题是：他在俱乐部老板的办公室里硬了。Louis 昨晚被通知今天中午来老板办公室一趟，参会的除了他俩，还有，Harry。但 Harry 没到，Louis 想，他可以趁现在去卫生间解决一发，以及，拍照——也要给 Edward 回馈一点好东西，对吧？

Louis 站起身。

他对桌子另一边的老板说：“我——”

同时，办公室的门被推开，“抱歉，刚才有事，我来晚了。”

——是 Harry。

Louis 开始相信 Harry 就是他的克星。

接下来会议的走向让他对此更确信无疑。等 Harry 拍拍屁股坐下（在坐下前他小声在 Louis 耳边嘀咕一句“为什么你脸这么红，Louis”，Louis 看 Harry 一眼，觉得对方也好不到哪里去）以后，老板开始道出这次将他俩召唤来的原因。

那晚 Harry 给 Louis 跳大腿舞的视频被传到 YouTube 上，Pornhub 上，XVideos 上，以及各种论坛和聊天室里都在疯狂流传，所有人都认为一个新的数学定理在 Venus as a Boy 俱乐部被创造：一加一不再等于二，而是——一加一等于正无穷，一加一等于一个新宇宙。所以，现在有顾客愿意掏出比私人表演正常价格翻数倍的钱，要观看 Harry 和 Louis 的合作私人表演。

“当然，Louis，Harry，我们尊重你们的意见，如果你们其中谁不愿意，我们拒绝他们就好了。”他们的上头说。同时又提醒了一句，“顺便说一声，你们的报酬当然也会翻倍。”

钱对 Louis 来说不是问题，但并不意味着钱不重要。他也是怀揣着在伦敦买自己房子的梦想的人之一好么？但是和 Harry—— Louis 不确定自己能否和 Harry 成功合作。那晚的表演是一时的意外激情，而合作又是另外一回事。如果同意，未来必定要和 Harry 讨论和设计表演内容、排演，他和 Harry 的频繁接触无法回避。Louis 怀疑自己是否能和 Harry 合得来。

在他纠结的时分，Harry 抢先给出了答复：“对我来说不是问题，我接受。”说得无所谓，好像只是在吹起泡泡糖的一个泡泡似的。

Louis 想，Harry 难道看不出来他对他的态度其实没那么好吗？Harry 为什么还会如此迅速地同意。噢，他猜到了，Harry 准是格外需要钱的学生，哪个学生看到有钱赚不会心动地加入呢？他扭头望向 Harry，然后发现——

Harry 的 T 恤左胸口处清晰地印着 JW Anderson 的 LOGO。

Louis 的目光往下，看到 Harry 的裤脚上绣着的“GUCCI”显眼无比。

行，他确信比他小得多的 Harry 说不定才是那个在伦敦已经有了自己房产的人。现在的富有学生多得很，Louis 知道。买下他私人表演的大学生就不少。

所以，现在 Louis 越来越疑惑，Harry 为什么要来俱乐部工作，为什么这么果断地接受这份提议。在图书馆里做乖乖男孩不好么？不想做乖乖男孩也可以在图书馆里亲热，像 Edward 所想象的那样。做脱衣舞男可是很累的。

这时，他们的老板开口，“你呢，Louis？”

“呃，我……”

突然被问到的 Louis 一阵紧张。然后他故作轻松，眼神乱晃，晃到身边的 Harry 那里，撞上 Harry 大大的绿眼睛，还有咬着下唇的牙齿。Harry 看起来仿佛非常期待他的答案，而且期待的像是“Yes”而不是“No”。他的眼神，就和酒窝一样，蕴藏某种让人不忍心辜负、不忍心让他失望的魔力。仿佛喝够了足够多的酒精、看过了足够火热的辣舞以后，想回到十七岁吃着甜美多汁的西瓜的夏夜，和那时青涩地喜欢着的人躺在草坪上，手臂偶尔无意擦过带来的皮肤热量接触也能引发一次心脏的变奏。

当然，Louis 知道自己那时的男友没有 Harry 帅。这无需质疑。

Harry 眨眨眼睛，对 Louis 挑起眉毛，他翘起的那只腿在桌前晃呀晃，像隔着空气去蹭 Louis。

于是，Louis 仿佛被施展了魔法，说，为什么不呢。

* * *

**b**

“你想要什么，咖啡？还是茶？”

“茶。”

“我猜你是茶的类型。”Harry 挑眉，“吃的呢？”

“不用，刚吃过。”他不是来和 Harry 吃饭的。

Harry 招手唤来服务生，他点了 Louis 的茶与自己的咖啡，以及“一份牛油果意面”。

“Well，我猜你是牛油果的类型。”Louis 等服务生离开以后说。

“我不知道牛油果是什么类型，你告诉我，Louis。”

_牛油果是我不喜欢的类型。_ Louis 想。当然，出口不会那么直白。他说：“你喜欢阳光，沙滩，夏天，加州。这就是牛油果的类型。”

“猜对了。但是需要澄清一下，比起加州我更喜欢伦敦。”Harry 看起来似乎很开心。

“我不觉得你是会喜欢阴雨天的类型。”

“不。只是觉得伦敦的男孩比加州的更好看。”

Louis 白了一眼。他相信 Harry 和他的微笑不符，他绝对是调情高手，可能和 Edward 不相上下。

_噢，_ _Edward_ _。_

Louis 拿起手机看一眼，没有来自 Edward 的新信息。他出门洗澡前特意在浴室里对镜拍了张裸照，发给 Edward，“专门为你一人xx”。但 Edward 没回。Louis 希望对方只是还没睡醒，或是在忙工作与学习，而不是对他感到失望。

“怎么，男友不回消息吗？”桌子对面发觉他走神的 Harry 问。

Louis 迅速放下手机，“……我没有男朋友。”

“那么就是喜欢的人了？”

_喜欢的人。_

想了想，Louis 回答：“……差不多。”

他听 Harry 在对面小声地吹了声口哨。

当然，他和 Harry 没有约会。他和 Harry _不会_ 约会。他们之所以早上九点在餐厅见面，是因为要设计他们的双人表演，商讨表演时的细节，比如，他们要在哪个动作以后靠近，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，胸膛和胯部同样相抵，然后，接吻。这个是 Harry 提出的。

“为什么要接吻？”Louis 还没有在表演过程中吻过谁。他们的合同约定禁止亲吻客户，当然客户也禁止被亲吻他们。 

“这很热辣啊，你不觉得吗？”Harry 回复的口吻像是觉得加入接吻根本就不是个值得商讨的问题，“这能让顾客兴奋。而我们的任务就是让他们兴奋。”

“好吧。”Louis 告诉自己，这只是表演，他和 Harry 的接吻只是在表演，没什么需要介意的。而且他相当具有敬业精神，只要能让顾客满意的、且在他接受范围内的，都可以接受。

不过，有个问题。

他问：“只是简单亲嘴唇，还是，你知道，舌吻？”

Harry 托起下巴，“我都可以，取决于你。”

只是表演，对吧？敬业精神，对吧？Harry 也并不会是一个——Louis 从茶杯里抬头，看向对面的人——差劲的接吻对象。他当然不会差劲了，他有多少人想要触碰的嘴唇——和舌头，大概——Louis 也不否认，自己是那群人中的一个。

他挠挠凌乱的头发，有些脸红地说：“舌吻，或许？”

他们在餐厅里设计好了舞蹈的大体框架，不需要具体到每个细节，毕竟脱衣舞一部分要看舞者的当场发挥。还确认了一些需要双方共同同意的部分，比如，之前 Harry 提出的接吻，Louis 现在提出的，唔，“你觉得舔纹身怎样？”。

Louis 知道 Harry 和他一样，拥有大量的纹身，所以……反正他觉得这个行为挺性感。他在做爱时喜欢这么做。他肯定顾客也会觉得这很性感啦。

“好主意。我喜欢舔纹身。”

上帝，Louis 现在开始幻想起他们在表演时舔舐彼此纹身的情景。Harry 会用他做爱时的力道舔舐 Louis 的纹身么？他不知道，但他知道自己会用等同于做爱的热情舔过 Harry 闪亮的、带汗的皮肤。

Louis 好奇 Harry 还有多少没有透露的性爱上的爱好。他猜测 Harry 是那种乐于探索一切性爱趣味的男孩。

_牛油果的类型_ 。

在他胡思乱想的期间，Harry 拿起了手机，手指在屏幕上不断滑动、敲字，牙齿咬着嘴角试图藏起微笑，像抱着蜜糖不想让其他人发现的小孩。

“男朋友？”Louis 讽刺问。

Harry 抬头看他，说：“我没有男朋友。”

Louis 又问：“那么就是喜欢的人了？”照搬之前 Harry 的话。

“……对。”Harry 继续分心地在手机上打字，“但他不喜欢我。”

“我很怀疑会有人不喜欢你，Harry Styles。”

他是说真的。Louis 难以想象有人会拒绝 Harry 的追求。

他看 Harry 停下手中的动作，抬头，“你不喜欢我，Louis。”

_我没有不喜欢你。_ 到现在，在他们那天意外的表演以后，在他们今天的接触与交流后，Louis 想，他可以坚定地说，对，他没有不喜欢 Harry。甚至他要承认对 Harry 有一些好感，没人可以拒绝漂亮、可爱、善解人意、会调情、乐于尝试性爱新玩法的男孩不是么？

他刚要澄清时，Harry 又开口：“你喜欢的人呢，Louis？还是没回你的消息？”

噢对，他快忘了 Edward。Louis 匆匆拿起手机，屏幕显示 Edward 不久前发来了四条回复。

Louis 迅速解锁——

_E:_ _哇哦_

_E:_ _你真的太辣了。_

_E:_ _想在你的浴室镜子前，抱着你操你那美丽的小洞，_ _babeeee_

_E:_ _让你崩溃得没法出门去见别人_ _ <3_

_操。_ 大白天在公众场合和网友传色情短信果然是个坏主意。Louis 觉得自己的身子又要热起来，血他妈的又要往下身涌去。天，他最近为什么总是硬得那么快，还有，总是那么突然。全怪 Edward。

他回复：

_L:_ _操。_

_L:_ _你又让我在外面硬起来了，_ _Edward_ _。_

_L:_ _我还没有在镜子面前做过_

_L:_ _很乐意与你一起尝试_

_L:_ _操，我现在就想见到你。_

Louis 没等多久，就收到了 Edward 的回复。他高兴 Edward 现在还活跃在线上。

_E: Awwwwwww_

_E:_ _可惜我现在在忙。工作，你懂的。_

_E:_ _你现在在干什么？_ _:)_

Louis 看一眼 Harry，对方也正在低头玩手机。现在他们的见面变成了各自玩手机与各自喜欢的人聊天的尴尬局面。好吧，也没什么不好。

_L:_ _在餐厅和同事讨论一些工作上的事。_

Edward 的回复来得飞快。

_E:_ _餐厅？_

_E:_ _噢我只是想象一下你在和别人聊工作时而我在餐桌下给你口交_

_E:_ _你的阴茎深深顶进我的喉咙_

_E:_ _而我们都要努力忍住不出声_

_E:_ _就有点控制不住了——_

_操。_

Louis 头脑空白。他现在真需要谁给他在餐桌下口交一下，让他释放，然后冷静一会。真的。真的。

然而餐桌下只有 Harry 用切尔西靴蹭了蹭 Louis 裸露在九分牛仔裤外的脚踝，鞋尖在骨头突出的位置一划一划。被文字撩拨得过于敏感的 Louis 下意识猛地一弹起身。

“你看起来像是被人刚上了一样，Louis。”踢着他的 Harry 直白地形容。

“你真是难以置信，Harry。”不过，“差不多。”

“看来某人喜欢的对象对他很慷慨。”

Louis 放下手机。他现在可不能再看了，至少他还要冷静面对自己的同事。

“那你的呢？你喜欢的那一位？”

他看到 Harry 边低头快速打着字，边笑着对他说：“嗯……他很可爱。”

桌子底下，Harry 又蹭了蹭他的脚踝。

接下来他们约定好某个日子在 Louis 的家里进行练习。关于在 Louis 家的这个决定，是 Harry 提出的。他说自己家里书太多，稿纸太多，总之太乱，最近没法收拾，所以。

他们在餐厅门口分别，一个往左，一个往右，不同的方向。但两人的家离得很近，Louis 给出 Harry 他的住址后，Harry说，他家离 Louis 家就两个街区。

“或许以后我们可以经常一起吃早餐，或什么的，Louis。”Harry 说。

“我会考虑看看。”Louis 说。他是说实话。

然后他们挥手告别，说下次见。等了一会儿，Harry 又说：“不对，明晚见。”

“什么？”Louis 不解。

“我明天没排班，想去俱乐部玩玩，可以见到你吧？”

明天轮到 Louis 的公开表演。他不知道 Harry 怎么会关注他的排班。

“……好吧。”他说，然后和 Harry 又说了一次再见。

等到看哼着歌的 Harry 消失在街角，Louis 才掏出他裤子口袋里的手机。

“两条来自 Edward 的新讯息”。

他点开：

_E:_ _你是因为害羞所以才不回复我吗？_

_E:_ _你真可爱。我喜欢你，_ _Louis_ _。_

* * *

**c**

“我想说那天你的表演真的很不错。”客厅沙发上的 Harry 拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，说：“看得出来你每一个动作都很，呃，嗯，用心？”

Louis 从厨房里走出来，他手里的盘子里装着面包、香蕉和牛油果。Louis Tomlinson 家居然会出现牛油果——关于这点，他自己都难以相信。黄绿色的果肉和棕色的果核在他的家装中显得如此诡异。还有咖啡，和香蕉，都是因为 Harry。他观察到 Harry 喜欢吃香蕉。

盘子“咔哒”一声碰上茶几。Louis 说：“是这样，你没看错。”

“难道，你男朋友……”Harry 停顿，修改他的用词，“……你喜欢的对象在台下？”

“对，他在。” _但是_ ，“我认不出他。我不知道他长什么样。”他知道一说出来就准备要接受 Harry 的嘲笑。

“等等，你们还没交换照片吗？”

Louis 叹气，在 Harry 身旁坐下：“我们还没交换过脸部的照片。”

——甚至 Edward 从不让他看他的正面身体。

但是 Edward 说他可爱，说他喜欢他，那条消息让 Louis 在回家的路上都哼着小曲。他觉得，他们是该更进一步了。比如说见面，或许，呃，有可能的话，更多的约会，他想要 Edward 成为他的， _男朋友_ 。如果有机会。

于是，Louis 向 Edward 坦白了他的工作与身份。他告诉 Edward 他是 Venus as a Boy 俱乐部的脱衣舞者，“希望你不会失望”。Edward 却回应，他很开心，因为这侧面证明了 Louis 在现实中也绝对很辣，而且，“我喜欢脱衣舞者大胆勇敢的精神”。

Well，“大胆勇敢的精神”，也不至于此。但 Louis 打算收下来自 Edward 的赞美。

他邀请 Edward 去看他隔天晚上在俱乐部的公开表演。Edward 欣然同意，说他正好没有工作也没有作业，为何不去夜场看看美人呢。

但是，Louis 更深层的意思是——

_L:_ _我意思是，或许在我工作结束以后，我们可以，见个面？_

从 Edward 接下来的回复里 Louis 看得出来他对这类俱乐部还挺熟悉。

_E:_ _我记得顾客不允许与你们有私下接触呢，_ _Louis_ _。_

可 Edward 不只是一个顾客。

_L:_ _你知道你不只是一个顾客。_

_L:_ _超出那个太多。_

_L:_ _你知道我喜欢你，_ _Edward_ _。_

_L:_ _我想我们可以见个面，聊聊天。_

_L:_ _而不是只在这里。_

他真的很希望能够与 Edward 见面。即使不奢求一个（在生活和床事上趣味都与他一致的）恋人，或一段关系，但 Louis 就只是想见见 Edward，确认他实体的存在，确认这样美好的人是真实的，确认他所收获到的、来自 Edward 的赞美与爱慕都是真实的。

可是 Edward 却说——

_E:_ _我会让你失望的，_ _Lou_ _。_

_E:_ _就像如果我喜欢吃一样东西，而你很讨厌它——那种感觉的失望。_

Louis 想起了喜欢牛油果的 Harry。

_L:_ _让我想起了一位同事。他喜欢吃牛油果。_

_L:_ _而牛油果让我很恼火。_

_L:_ _但是我不讨厌他，嘿。_

等等，他为什么会和喜欢的人聊到，Harry。Louis 应该撤回。

_E: Awwww_ _，听上去有点意思。_

_E:_ _他是你喜欢的人吗？_

不是。

_我喜欢的是你。_ Louis 想。

_L:_ _不。_

_L:_ _他很漂亮。_

_L:_ _同时也很可爱_

_L:_ _但不是我喜欢的人。_

Edward 顺着 Harry 的话题聊下去，似乎要将话题中心从自己身边转走。老实说，Louis 对此有些失望，他不知道 Edward 究竟要隐藏什么。

_E:_ _听起来不错_

_E:_ _也许你以后会喜欢他_ _:)_

_E:_ _我相信他比我更好。_

_不。_ 他相信 Harry 不会比 Edward 好。Harry 或许和 Edward 一样英俊、很“Sid”，和 Edward 一样是调情高手，他们或许很相似，但正是这种相似性也标志了他们的差异性。相似，而非相同，就确定了区别始终存在。

虽然 Louis 也不知道为什么他会如此钟情于 Edward 一人。就当是信息时代网络恋爱的弊端好了。人总是会对仅有点点触碰、但未抚摸过全貌的对象抱持有最高浓度的美妙幻想。说不定，正如 Edward 所说的，其实 Edward 没有 Louis 想象的那么好。

他抿抿嘴，有些沮丧。是因为认识到自己过分沉迷于缥缈的网络恋爱，也是因为 Edward 的不断回避。

Louis 没有回 Edward 的消息，他没有情绪，也不知该说什么。

而 Edward 再传来消息：

_E:_ _我会去看你的演出。_

_E:_ _我希望你会得到你想要的，_ _Louis_ _。_

_E:_ _但是我真的会让你失望。_

_E:_ _但是我仍旧很喜欢你。_

_E:_ _晚安。_

Louis 没回。

于是，那是他们对话框里的最后消息。

次日晚上，在 Venus as a Boy 里，Louis 努力完成好每一个舞步。Edward 说他会来看他的演出，他相信他决不食言、一定会来。Louis 看不到 Edward，但至少他能让 Edward 看到他有多好，对吗？

他在表演中途将目光扫向台下欢呼的人群，想努力找寻 Edward、寻找一个符合他脑内对 Edward 的幻想最为符合的对象。不，Edward 一定不是在前排或中央高声尖叫的类型，他一定会端着一杯酒——不是啤酒，也不会是威士忌，是龙舌兰——站在人群末尾，冷静地观望远处的喧嚣。

Louis 的目光向远处投去。

然后，他看到拿着酒杯在后排的，Harry。

Harry 的长发凌乱，几缕遮住了一边眼睛。他穿着半透的黑色衬衫，扣子开到胸口以下，露出挂在他脖颈、坠在他胸膛上的吊饰，和他的蝴蝶纹身。Louis 在未来的表演里会舔舐的纹身。

Louis 承认那是全场最符合他对 Edward 想象的人。或许，Edward 本人都没有 Harry 如此， _Edward_ 。

瞬间，Louis 不理智地想让 Edward 嫉妒。

所以，最后在表演即将结束时，他做了一个让那夜圈子震撼了的决定——

“为了回报上一次你给我的大腿舞，所以，今天我想给你一个惊喜，在后面的 Harry Styles 先生。”

现在，他们的第一场私人表演还在设计和练习之中、未正式登场，而要求观看他们联合私人表演的客户越来越多，俱乐部只能随机抽签来选择少量客户。

现在，是 Harry 和 Louis 约定好在 Louis 家中练习的日子。

现在，Louis 的家里有牛油果。

现在，Louis 的家里有一个牛油果类型的男孩。

现在——Harry 突然搂过他的腰，他们身体间原有的距离在瞬间内消减，胯部顶着胯部（只是表演，Louis 告诉自己）。Harry 搭在他腰侧的手指贴得更紧，紧紧禁锢 Louis 在他身前。

“这就是你那天晚上给我跳大腿舞的原因吗，Louis？让他嫉妒？”他们贴得很近，Louis 几乎感觉得到 Harry 说话时吐出的气流就在他的鼻尖令人心动地旋转、上升。

“差不多。”他说。

但他想说，他当然也想给 Harry 跳一支大腿舞。他想要 Harry 看到他的美，想要 Harry 因为他而兴奋、欲望膨胀、不可抑制地疯狂。

而现在，却又是 Louis 因为 Harry 而疯狂。他坐在沙发上模拟顾客，Harry 坐在他的大腿上练习单人表演环节。Harry 的双臂撑在 Louis 头的两边，他动着臀部时不自觉吐出的小小喘息声在 Louis 面前回响。

上帝，他相信自己又快要硬起来了。Harry 实在是，罪恶的天使，或诱惑奥德修斯的海妖——他必须转移一下自己的注意力。

灵感说来就来。Louis 瞥到 Harry T恤上的那串字母，“Ann Demeulemeester？哪个来俱乐部兼职的男孩会总是穿这么昂贵的 T 恤？”还有 Harry 的那些鞋子和包包，“我一直很好奇你为什么要来 Venus as a Boy 工作，Harry。”

“顾客不允许和舞者聊私事，Tomlinson 先生。”Harry 的回答很聪明。

“噢得了吧，我们在练习。”Louis 的手指捏上落在 Harry 背部的波浪发尾，“我们想做什么就做什么。”

“噢？好的。”

没想到 Harry 这么快就同意。

“所以，你还没回答我的问题：为什么要做这份工作，Harry？”

“因为，”Harry 伸出一只手，五指在 Louis 上半身下滑，隔着 T 恤滑过胸部，肋骨，小腹，“我觉得很有趣。真的，我感到很快乐，我喜欢表演的感觉。在学校里太无聊了。”

“不担心你的同学会知道你的职业吗？很多人看不起这个。”

“他们？英文系的人都很疯的。而且……”Harry 放慢动作，与 Louis 的眼睛对视，“……我们无法拒绝漂亮的东西。我们不会贬低漂亮的人。”

Harry 是在赞美他吗？

_等等。_

_英文系。_

_学文学的英文系吗？_

Louis 接下来问道：“呃，你知道兰波吗？”

“当然。我们也要学点法国诗歌。”

他继续问：“……他真的写过《我们的屁眼和他们的不一样》这首诗吗？”

Harry 彻底停下动作。

他停在 Louis 的大腿上，说：“你从哪儿知道这个的？”

“一个朋友。”

“噢，你的那个网友？你想让他嫉妒的那个？”

“……对。”

“他和你说过这首诗吗？”

“对。他说不确定兰波是否写过这个。”

“噢，Louis……拿诗歌来和你调情？太老套了吧，这人可不值得相信。”

“……别这么说他。”

不过现在 Louis 真的怀疑 Edward 到底是否值得相信。自那次的尴尬对话以来，他们再也没有联系。

喂，回归问题，“所以，兰波到底有没有写过那首诗，Harry？”

“真抱歉，关于这个问题，我不知道，没研究过。”Harry 从 Louis 大腿上翻下身，坐在他旁边，“不过兰波给魏尔伦写过——”

“魏尔伦？”

“呃，保尔·魏尔伦，一个诗人，兰波喜欢的男人。”

“噢，好吧，所以他写了什么？”

“在一封信件的末尾，兰波给魏尔伦写过，他想和魏尔伦在一起，‘我爱你’。”Harry 拿起桌上的咖啡杯，小饮一口，“他说，如果魏尔伦能听到这一切，就会拿出勇气和真心，否则，‘我可怜你’。”

他抓起盘子上的一个香蕉，继续对 Louis 说：“我觉得那是拿来调情用的更好的句子，Louis。”

缓慢地，Harry 剥开香蕉皮，将香蕉顶端滑进他湿红的双唇间，让口腔撑出一个形状。

_上帝啊。_

Louis 想在那里撑出的形状。

他坐立难安，热汗在后背不断冒出，浸湿 T 恤，布料紧紧贴着皮肤。

“你是在和我调情么，Harry？”Louis 问。

Harry 将香蕉塞得很深。

他咬断一口，说：“我会用自己的句子来和你调情。Morrissey 说过，写自己的散文和诗，不要剽窃和借用。”咀嚼，吞咽，喉结滚动，Harry 继续说：“你的香蕉很美味，Louis。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保证下一章会上床，会上床，会狠♂狠♂地上床。（但不是这一幕（。  
> 以及我想说路没有把卷当备胎不是真不是真不是。写不对或写不出来是我的错。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FUCKED.

**a**

深呼吸。那样可以平复现在汇聚在腹部的焦灼与热度。如果想要表演顺利结束，那么就不要再望向 Harry。Louis 告诉自己。

他垂下眼神，专注于服侍身旁、手下坐在沙发上的今日顾客，目光随着他的触碰游移至下，Louis 看到紧绷的烟灰水洗牛仔裤里动了动——Louis 知道，他们的顾客此刻近乎在巅峰的边缘摇摇欲坠，对方的眼神直勾勾地盯着前方，那里是 Harry 现在所在的位置。他听到“啪”的一声，准是 Harry 扯开内裤边带、然后松手时边带弹上皮肤的声响。在他们的表演设计框架里，刚才 Harry 四肢着地，露出了他翘起的臀部。

他看到顾客放在大腿两边的手往中间挪、遮挡或要抚摸裤裆位置。需要一些安慰么？他们的服务细致入微，Louis 的手这就贴上了顾客大腿深处的位置，温热的掌心在那儿来回抚摸。被触摸的男人收回投向远处的目光，他与 Louis 对上眼神，Louis 的一只眼睛对他眨了眨，微笑。然后男人的胯部开始下意识地向 Louis 的手掌一下一下地拱去。他主动地享受来自 Louis 的爱抚，与 Louis 挨近。

第六感传达给 Louis——对方想要更多。现在那男人微微直起身子，更靠近了一点。Louis 想，对方或许想要一个吻。这是不被允许的。他也不喜欢。

他想起身、脱离眼下的困境，思索用何种舞步才能足够自然地离开对方、以免造成顾客的难堪与体验的不愉快。在这时腰部被扣上五指，柔软的大鱼际摁上 Louis 的腰侧，携带冰凉的触感——Louis 认得出那是 Harry 的戒指。

Harry 抚着 Louis 的腰，将他从客户身上缓缓带起。他带着 Louis 走到房间中央、沙发正前，未触碰 Louis 的那只手用食指挑起他的下巴，然后靠近，蹭了蹭 Louis 的鼻子，亲吻。

——所有的吻都在他们的表演同意范围内。Louis 知道。他不该想太多，不该为此红了脸——就连之前用胯部摩擦客户的胯部时，他的脸明明也都没红。

但 Harry 的这个吻和他们之前协议好的，舌吻，是如此不同。更该说，Harry 轻轻啄了他一下。他口腔里没有令人不适的气息，也不是浓郁的酒精味，而是牙膏或漱口水的清爽味道，脱离夜场的气质。

等他啄吻足够、体验够 Louis 唇瓣的柔软以后，Harry 的唇轻轻离开，头部也离开 Louis，但他们的身体仍旧紧贴，Harry 的手心仍旧在他的皮肤上摩擦。

Harry 先朝 Louis 微笑，然后转头朝向沙发上的顾客。原本挑起 Louis 下巴的那只手指着墙上的时钟，Harry 说：“时间到了，love。”

然后他拉着 Louis 走出包厢，沿着闪烁着霓虹灯的黑暗走廊，从一端走到另一端，从私人表演房间的那一区走到属于员工使用的那一区。“员工特殊休息室”。Harry 用屁股顶开门、将 Louis 带进去。

该庆幸那晚俱乐部生意火爆，那个时间段除了 Harry 与 Louis，无人有闲暇使用休息室。否则，耶稣啊，Louis 要如何解释他俩此刻的状况。

“我希望你现在是硬着的然后我希望你想和我一起……”Harry 搂着他的腰猛地一靠近，“……Louis。”

Louis 从没听见 Harry 的语速如此快过——奇迹地竟然省略了无数应当插入的逗号与省略号。

废话，他当然硬着。Louis 怀疑 Harry 今夜仿佛也把他视为观众一位，他在 Louis 身上留下的那些不在他们设计框架内的爱抚互动，比赋予观众的还多。多太多。在他们协议好的舌吻的那刻 Louis 近乎要射。

现在，Harry 拉低了他们的内裤。他试探性地望 Louis 一眼，在询问，从 Louis 的眼神里抓取到同意的讯号，接着右手滑进 Louis 内裤，触碰温暖湿润的阴茎。

“天，Louis，你已经那么湿了。”Harry 听上去很惊讶，还有一点窃喜与窃笑。

他的手掌与五指环住 Louis 的阴茎，大拇指与食指圈出一个环形小口，让 Louis的阴茎顶端在那儿露出来。Harry 手部一上一下地撸动，从 Louis 阴茎顶端缝隙溢出的前液或是跟随着动作飞溅，或是汇聚到 Harry 凹陷的虎口上，在那里形成光滑闪亮的一滩。

Louis 很快就射了出来。快得让他趴在 Harry 的肩头上，觉得有些丢脸。他高潮时虚弱又高调的尖叫声，那也让他觉得有些丢脸，仿佛被 Harry 看到了什么他的绝对脆弱点。但拥抱着他的 Harry 边粗踹着气边说，那性感得不行，Louis。他的手指沿着脊柱滑到 Louis 的尾椎骨，再往下一点就要摸进 Louis 隐秘在双臀间的小穴。如果他们不是仍在工作场合，Louis 相信他与 Harry 此刻一定会——

他听 Harry 再度开口，称赞 Louis 高潮后的模样是多么令人惊叹，像被攻破防线的骄傲的小动物，带着被征服的迹象柔软地挂在 Harry 身体上。噢，他们挨得很近，现在 Harry 的阴茎正滚烫地蹭着 Louis 的大腿内侧，他是该给予 Harry 丰盛的回馈了。Louis 伸手，大拇指轻轻擦过 Harry 阴茎顶端，然后抬头，隔着掉落在眼前的乱发与 Harry 对看。

“呃，Harry，你想要我……”

“操，当然了。我怎么会不想要，宝贝。”Harry 急不可待地打断他。

_噢，开始叫他‘宝贝’了么？_ Louis 相信 Harry 现在被肉欲折磨得太难受，开始使用一些他本不会在 Louis 身上使用的称谓。

得到 Harry 回应的他将手覆在 Harry 的阴茎上， _真烫_ 。他们挨得太近了，阴茎快顶在一起，他的手指节偶尔擦过 Harry 下身的耻毛，或手背偶尔擦过 Louis 自己的那东西。Louis 的手开始动起来，是摩擦产生的热量还是 Harry 的欲望在皮肤下不断翻涌，他感觉手中的阴茎在短时间内又迅速加热升温。

他听 Harry 毫无顾忌地放开来喘息，其间零碎地说“快一点，Lou”——哦 Harry 真的被性欲冲击得头昏脑涨了吧，现在还称呼他“Lou”了。Louis 要承认，他并不熟练给别人手淫。他想起 Harry 刚才给他手淫时娴熟的力道与速度变化，知道 Harry 准是给太多人做过这样的事。瞬间他觉得 Harry 真淫荡，但这绝非坏事。坦承而言，没有人不喜欢开放且放荡的美人。

况且 Louis 自身也好不到哪里去。他不熟悉给他人手淫，纯属是因为更习惯一开始就给别人口交。

他现在就想给 Harry 口交。

那生涩的手淫技术果然惹恼了 Harry。他的手抚摸 Louis 的后脑勺，托起 Louis 的头部，让他俩对视。

“你手淫的技术不太熟练，Louis。”Louis 报复性地掐了掐他的顶端，Harry 微微叫出一声，然后继续说，“真是令人难以相信。我的意思是，我以为你会是……”

“我更倾向于给别人口交，如果你需要知道的话，Harry。”

听到这话的 Harry 睁大眼睛，愣了愣。

接着他猛地抱起 Louis，让他的双腿夹在他腰部的两侧。瞧瞧 Harry 抱起他时鼓起的肱二头肌和上面的纹身是多么迷人，Louis 看着它们，再次无比确信若不是员工特殊休息室不允许口交的话，他现在立马跪下、含入 Harry 的阴茎，让他在自己嘴里好好射上舒服的一发。

他被 Harry 抱到墙边，急躁的动作让 Louis 的背部小小地撞上了墙。Harry 的道歉比他的“Ouch”到得快，他安抚着 Louis 的脊背，说了许多“抱歉”和“我太急了”。等看到 Louis 的眉头不再紧蹙时，Harry 的额头抵着 Louis 的额头，他焦躁的动作中止，现在他们之间过度烫人的气氛终于获得了急需的缓解。

“都是你让我太急了，Lou。”Harry 看着 Louis，扬起嘴角，说。他似是觉得他们眼下的情况有点好笑，于是笑得露出了牙齿，温柔的眼角纹也在眼边荡漾开。

外面的舞曲太响，隔着墙壁与门仍然能微弱地传到他们耳边来。Louis 产生幻觉，仿佛他与 Harry 逃离喧闹的舞池、躲入安静的角落，然后跳一支浪漫地舞蹈，华尔兹或什么的，要挨得很紧，察觉到彼此的呼吸，他们小心翼翼地在这样以舞蹈为情欲对峙形式的场景中，交换彼此的情愫。

他听笑着的 Harry 开始跟着外面的音乐哼起曲调，悠哉地等待 Louis 的回答。Harry 抬头看了 Louis 一眼，然后又笑得很深，额头贴得更用力，夹在他们两人额间的碎发弄得 Louis 都有点疼，可是是令人愉悦的疼。

_为什么你会是在烈火燃到一半时会突然哼起歌的男孩？_ ——Louis 瞬时想要吻 Harry。天，他突然觉得 Harry 太可爱了。而这样的想法也并非突然成形。那些 Harry 堆积在他面前的瞬间，从他最开始、刚入职时从口袋里掏出水果，到他在舞台上俏皮自信的模样，转入他们在餐厅时 Harry 用鞋尖在桌下蹭他的脚踝，最后到现在，Harry 抱着他、抵在墙边，却突然哼起了歌，还有太多瞬间，所有汇聚在一起，让 Louis 觉得 Harry 太可爱了。然而这样的“可爱”同时也是不可拆分的，单单拆出某个片段放置在他人身上，Louis 想他并不会心动。这样的“可爱”的核心是，Harry，只是 Harry。

面前，Harry 察觉到他的走神。他停下歌曲，但语调也仿佛带上旋律与节奏，说：“你在分神，Louis。”

_是因为你。_ Louis 想。

他说：“都是你让我分神，Harry。”

“噢？没想到我还有这么大的魔力。”

_是的，_ _Harry Styles_ _，你当然有这么大的魔力。_

Louis 准备要把话说出口之时，突然间，Harry 的额头却放弃与他的相抵。他的脸部移低，旋转出微幅的角度，不顾虑滑落在他们面前的他长长的头发，然后轻轻向前，吻了 Louis。没抱着 Louis 的手也不闲着，探到他们下身之间，将两人的阴茎圈在一起。

Harry 的几缕头发夹在他们双唇之间。那使得 Louis 在咸苦的接吻中、在心中悄悄想，为什么你偏偏又是接吻时不顾忌其他的男孩，那无疑又帮助你与其他人划出新的界限，标志他人无法企及的可爱。

* * *

**b**

“天啊 Louis 我希望你俩下次在休息室里做爱时记得锁门。”

“……我们并没有做爱，Liam。”

“而我进门的时候发现 Harry 快要把手指插进你屁股里了。”

“上帝，你能别把话讲得这么直白吗？”

“因为那完全就是我走进休息室时所目睹的一切！”

Louis 和 Harry 在员工特殊休息室里的激情当然不可能只有一次。到目前为止，他们的双人私人表演已进行了四场，每一场结束以后和 Harry 走向休息室的角落、然后卸下底裤互相抚慰——仿佛成了流程里的一环。

甚至，现在，不在双人表演后，他们也会碰面。那天 Louis 刚结束了所有单人私人表演，他从包厢里走出，在走廊上朝储物室走，到半路却被 Harry 伸手拐进了特殊休息室。老实说，他那日面对顾客时兴致缺缺，艳舞让所有顾客都在裤裆里撑起了帐篷，然而 Louis 却不在状态，任何皮肤触碰都没挑起他下身的本能兴致。但手腕被 Harry 的大手握上的那一刻，仅仅是那样单纯的触碰，就让 Louis 颤栗着鲜血翻涌。

Louis 记得 Harry 那晚也有单人私人表演。他知道 Harry 或许是被哪位顾客激起了兴趣，现在疼痛难忍，于是要来找他帮忙。乐于助人，Louis 欣然答应。

不用他问，Harry 都会主动开口。他边扯下底裤边吻 Louis 的锁骨——Louis 允许他可以亲吻所有位置了现在——主动提到，“那个人很像你，Louis。”

“什么？”

“我刚才的客户，他很像你。”

所以，间接说来，是 Louis 让 Harry 今晚如此兴奋吗？他的荣幸。过度兴奋了，现在 Harry 的手指大力地揉着他的臀部，偶尔伸进两臀间的凹陷缝隙，他知道 Harry 的手指想往里钻，他多么希望 Harry 的手指往里钻，他希望 Harry 的阴茎插进他身体里时 Harry 的手指也还在那，Louis 的手指也想跟着一起在那里，在他自己体内亲吻 Harry 的阴茎。

他想象得太剧烈了——Louis 的腿不自觉地缠上 Harry 的，让他俩看起来更为亲密。Harry 察觉到他的主动，吸吮 Louis 脖颈的嘴唇也更为用力。那里一定要留下痕迹了，Louis 觉得他或许得买点遮瑕膏，在工作时遮挡住 Harry 留下的吻痕。同时他又想这么放肆地让所有人看到 Harry 留下的痕迹。

接着 Harry 在他耳边说、只是说了一句“宝贝”，那宛若催化剂一样让 Louis 眷恋地、主动地挂在 Harry 身上，而明明是他来帮 Harry 忙的。Harry 一手撸动着他们的阴茎，一手在他穴口周围打转，使 Louis 痒得牙齿啃上 Harry 的脖子一侧。他喘着气，觉得自己离高潮不远了，Harry 也是。

Liam 就是在他尖叫着射出精液的那刻进来的。他被眼前的场景吓坏，手搭在门把手上愣了半天。背对门口的 Louis 当然没有看到，他还沉浸在 Harry 给他的高潮中，直到 Harry 抬头，对着 Liam 说：“嗨，Liam，时机真好呢。”

“我们真的没有在做爱——信不信随你。”

电话那边的 Liam 说：“可是我觉得你们完全可以，约会，打打炮，甚至谈个恋爱。你喜欢 Harry，Lou。”

“天啊，你在说什么，我没有喜欢 Harry。”Louis 狡辩。

“得了吧，你应该看看你看 Harry 时的眼神，和那天你在他身上的模样。”

不，他不需要知道自己看 Harry 时的眼神和他那天、每一次在 Harry 身上的模样，Louis 也知道自己在他面前将心思表露得毫无遮掩。

“好吧，就算我喜欢 Harry——”

Liam 打断他，强调这个现实：“你喜欢 Harry。”

“别打断我，Liam。就算我喜欢 Harry，他也不一定对我有感觉。”

“你真的觉得他对你没有感觉吗？他都已经……”

“把手指伸进我的屁股？我真的不需要你再说一次这个了。”Louis 翻翻白眼。

队列后一位中年男人朝他挤眉弄眼。噢，对，现在他还在杂货店，得注意一些用词。

他把结完账的啤酒放进纸袋，边忙边对电话里继续说：“再说他是个读英文系的有钱男孩，我很怀疑这样的年轻人是否看得起我。”并不是在贬低自我身份，他只是在阐述事实，觉得 Harry 那样的学院男孩与他不会在爱情上走到一路就是。

“他怎么会瞧不起？Harry 明明自己也在做着这份工作。”Liam 听起来急躁得很。到底是多想把他与 Harry 撮合，Louis 想。

“或许 Harry 只是觉得这很好玩。”他在这一头耸耸肩，抱着纸袋走出杂货店，往家走去，“那种有钱小孩过腻了富贵日子，然后去体验工人阶级生活，拿着铲子戴着安全帽觉得‘嘿这很有意思’那样的好玩。”

“嘿，Lou，你知道 Harry 不是这样的人。”Liam 是有些不高兴了。

好吧，他知道 Harry 不是这样的人，“我道歉。”不过那也说明不了 Harry 会接受他不是么，“不过，他能接受自己是脱衣舞男，和他接受自己喜欢的人职业是脱衣舞男，这是两回事。”

Liam 的回复飞快，觉得这并不是成问题的问题。他说：“也许他和你前阵子喜欢的 Edward 一样，有一点学院气质，同时也欢迎着你的身份，Lou。”

噢， _Edward_ 。

在他和 Edward 那次尴尬的聊天以后，他们并没有不欢而散。约会软件也像和 Louis 开玩笑一般，总给他推荐开场词古怪得让人不想再多交流的对象。差不多，在那里，他只有 Edward 了。

他们仍然会交换色情文字与色情照片，但 Louis 有意识地克制自己的热情，知道对 Edward 的爱慕是不可能得到答案的无底洞，那么，他认为自己不应该陷得太深。他知道自己有时对 Edward 冷淡了一些。比如，有天清晨他收到 Edward 发来的照片，他美丽的阴茎晨勃时的模样，诚实来说 Louis 想回复自己的晨勃、或用文字挑逗一下 Edward，但他只是克制地回“它看起来不错:)”，很久以后他才收到 Edward 的回复，“谢谢”，他想对方是失望了。

不过 Edward 还是礼仪满分地没有和 Louis 说再见，他甚至看到 Louis 凌晨活跃在 Snapchat 线上时，发来一句“早点睡，晚安，Louis”。很多诸如此类的消息，无关情欲的问候与关心，让 Louis 觉得自己很糟糕。更糟糕的是那时他在想着 Harry，那晚他和 Harry 刚在俱乐部的休息室亲热了一下。Louis 的心里升起他背着男友跑去和别的男孩偷情的诡异感，但事实是，Edward 与 Harry，这两个男孩哪个都不是他的男孩。

在回家的路上，挂断 Liam 的电话以后，Louis 想，他是该主动和 Edward 发点什么。到达家楼下时他放下怀里的啤酒，掏出裤子后口袋里的手机，打开他和 Edward 的聊天界面。

在 Snapchat 上和 Edward 的每条聊天记录 Louis 都储存着。最新的是他们昨天晚上说晚安。

Louis 琢磨着他该说什么。思来想去，不如一个简单的“Hi”。

_L: Hi._

他靠在楼梯入口旁没多久，就收到了 Edward 的回复。

_E: Hi._

_E:_ _深夜想找我做一些有趣的事了吗？_

_不，我只是想问好，知道你今天过得怎样。_ 他讨厌自己在 Edward 心中留下了只是利用对方满足一时性欲的形象。虽说许多约会软件上结实的网友确实都是这样的关系，但 Louis 隐隐不想让他和 Edward 的关系变成这样、

他咬着嘴唇，即将打字澄清，这时面前的路灯光亮忽然被遮挡，一双黑色皮鞋驻足在 Louis 面前。

“嘿，Louis。”突然出现的人说。

Louis 抬头。面前是一个男人，陌生男人。他的脑海无意识地搜索了一会，最终匹配记忆里的对象，噢，Louis 认得这个眼神了，留恋于他的眼神，想吻他之前的眼神。他认得了，是买下他和 Harry 第一次联合表演的男人。

Louis 说：“呃，Hi，你……”

他抱有警觉，但总不能不问好，说不定对方只是恰巧路过、遇见。

但对方主动告诉 Louis，这并不是恰巧。那男人对 Louis 说：“我非常想追求你，Louis。我打听到了你的地址，我……”

Louis 头脑断线，他开始分神，没有听完男人说的话。他不介意和客户约会——条约里写着的，客户不能在私下主动接触他们，这是为了他们的安全起见，但他们可以，这是他们的约会自由——但，嘿，面前的人实在不是 Louis 的类型。

而且他竟然知道 Louis 的住址——这令人毛骨悚然。他不知道对方在这里等了他多久，或者是，跟了他一路？从晚餐的餐厅，到买啤酒的杂货店，再到他家楼下？

现在，就该逃跑、走人。但他能跑到哪里？连最安全的家都不再安全，Louis 现在无处可去。对面的男人停下了发言，Louis 支支吾吾，不知如何回答与如何是好。他看到男人插在裤子口袋上的一只手伸了出来。 _别，别碰我。_ Louis 想。他现在穿着背心，一股夏夜的凉风吹来，滑过他胸前与背后大块的裸露皮肤，Louis 心中冒出冷汗。

男人厚厚的手指扣上了他左手腕的纹身。 _操，对方的力气。_ Louis 在思考要不要挣脱，但又不想让自己的拒绝意向表露得过度明显，他相信那会激怒对方。

就在他觉得自己今晚要完蛋的时候，从不远处传来他熟悉的低音。

“Louis？”

听到声音的他与男人转头去看。谢天谢地，是 Harry，至少是能让他感到安全的人物。让男人握紧他手腕的力道卸下了一些。

Louis 准备开口，要和 Harry 演一出戏，“为什么你这么久才来，H”，不过 Harry 的目光先瞟到他腿边的纸袋，和冒出纸袋的几个啤酒瓶盖。

Harry 走近，抱起装起啤酒的纸袋，说：“就说了，那家杂货店位置很难找，你应该让我陪你出来的。”

他拍拍陌生男人——唔，他们的顾客——的手腕，要他离开 Louis 的手臂。

“抱歉啦，但 Louis 是我的。”

他朝男人眨眨眼，然后搂着 Louis 的腰，调转方向，迈开步伐。

家就在 Louis 家附近的 Harry 说，他刚从图书馆回来，再说，他记性好，认出了对方是他们的客户，他们明天要联系俱乐部，Harry 会帮他作证，俱乐部会解决的。Louis 翻白眼，他的重点在前半句话，迎合 Harry 的自夸，说你当然急性好，英文系要背的东西可多了吧。

“所以……”Harry 把 Louis 想要扭回去看男人还在不在的头给扭回来，“别看，不然太明显——我陪你多转几圈，或者去哪儿走走，等到晚点再送你回家？”

“他知道我家的地址，我觉得回去不是个好选择。”Louis 说。

“那我带你去酒店开个房间，还是……”

_天，_ _Harry_ _为什么突然这么傻。_ “我想酒店也不安全。”他不想一个人，他想，“住你家可以吗，Harry？”

“唔，我也这样想，但是我怕说出来你觉得我别有用意。”

“……你想真多。”不过 Louis 知道他自己也想到了这个。

“而且我家只有一张床。不过既然你要来的话，我睡客厅沙发就好。”

“不，我睡沙发。”

Harry 停下脚步，从 Louis 身旁转到他面前，“嘿，Louis，这事没得商量，我们俱乐部的头号明星不能睡沙发。”

“我觉得深夜还在图书馆学习的学生也不能睡沙发。”

“我真的没什么，而且我家沙发很大……”Harry 突然不说话，他短暂看一眼 Louis 的身后，接着提示 Louis，“……他还在后面。那个男人。”

看来对方是不打算相信他和 Harry 编造出来的故事。

他想，也无所谓了，就这样走到你家去吧，Harry，反正他暂时也不能怎样。

但听到 Harry 说：“我可以吻你吗，Lou？”

看到 Louis 眼睛瞪大，他又补充一句注解：“……只是为了让他看到。”

他的背心，果然是个坏主意。太薄了——Louis 几乎感觉得到 Harry 手指侧的茧贴在他的腰侧上。太宽了——Harry 低头时带着的微笑，像是已经透过宽大的领口看到他更多的身体。

Louis 想说，看起来，他们的现况，你说的“只是为了让他看到的吻”，似乎不只是为了让他看到。

Harry 像是知道自己的意图被看穿，他转移话题，说： “你看起来很漂亮，在背心里。”

Louis 低头，朝 Harry 靠得更近，纸袋里冰凉的啤酒瓶现在夹在他们身体间。他说：“所以你扮演了一个英雄救美的故事？”

“不，Louis。”Harry 的手松开 Louis 的腰，将掉在 Louis 额前的碎发抚到后面，“在古希腊，只有半人半神才可称为英雄。你才是英雄。我是说，你看起来这么美。”

“所以你是在自诩美人，Harry？”

“身为凡人的美人还是没有英雄美，你知道吗？”

“你说过你不喜欢借用别的句子来调情，你知道吗？”

Harry 深吸一口气。他放下啤酒，在他们脚边，他们的鞋尖相抵。

他说：“我没有在调情，我只是在客观描述，你和英雄一样美丽。”

他的手臂重回到 Louis 的腰间，另一只沿着 Louis 的脖颈抚上他的下颚。

“你很漂亮。我想吻你。这些才是我要用来调情的句子。Louis，你很漂亮，我想吻你，我要吻你。”

然后他托着 Louis 的下巴，吻上去。

* * *

**c**

睡觉。

拜托，睡觉。

Louis 翻个身，面朝衣柜，但他更习惯朝着窗户入睡，所以再翻了回去，然而那里不仅有窗户，还有 Harry 的背部。

他根本没法入睡。

在 Harry 的吻以后，在 Harry 松开他的嘴唇以后，他们什么都没做，愣在原地，是 Harry 的“我们走吧？”打破沉默。然后他们抱着 Louis 的啤酒，慢吞吞地走回 Harry 的家，确认已将跟随着他们的男人甩开。

“他走了，你还想……回去吗？”

“不，我今晚想待在你这里。”

“好。”

Harry 摸摸他包包的口袋，翻找家钥匙。

如 Harry 之前所说，他的家里一团凌乱，书和唱片，还有一些手写或打印的稿纸随意地洒落在地。“平时没人来所以我就放任自己”，Harry 边手忙脚乱地收拾，边对 Louis 说。他还说，浴室在走廊直走左拐的位置，浴室的储物柜里的有备用的毛巾和浴袍，请 Louis 把这里当家，自己方便就好。

然后 Harry 继续低头捡他丢在客厅地毯上的书。

上帝，Louis 想象那个吻的后续可不是这样。他以为 Harry 会迫不及待地在门口的鞋架旁就脱掉他的背心，或许也可以在家门口外，公开场合的激情与趣味，冒着被其他人看到的危险。然后他们会在 Harry 的客厅沙发上——如 Harry 所言，他的沙发非常大——就卸下彼此的内裤，他会在沙发上骑着 Harry，一发肯定不够，或许他之后可以四肢着地，以一种狗爬式的姿势在地毯上迎接 Harry 的插入。

或许那一吻，Harry 真的只是完全想演给身后尾随他们的男人看。还有那一吻之前的台词，或许都是他英文系学生的职业本能，做任何事前，即使是假装做任何事前，也要来一段感性的台词。

等到两人都洗完澡，也没有任何火花被擦起。他们还开始了一场关于谁睡床、谁睡沙发的争论。两人都足够客气，都主动要当睡沙发的那一个。

“你看到了，Louis，我家的沙发很大，我睡这个完全没问题，很舒服。”

“所以我睡也没有问题。你说的，很舒服。”争论是在 Harry 打扫过后的客厅展开的。Louis 拍了拍沙发。

最终他们达成协议，共同睡 Harry 的床铺，那儿也很大，他们可以各自占据床的一边。

Harry有裸睡的习惯，他提前和 Louis 声明好。熄灯以后他走到今晚归属于他的那一侧，Louis 背对着没有去看，但他听到浴袍腰带解开的粗糙声响，接着是浴袍与大面积皮肤摩擦声音，最后它轻轻坠落到哪里，可能是床边的椅子上。

他感到床的另一边在下沉，Harry 爬上了床，然后他撩起自己今晚用的那一床被子，滑过皮肤的声音，最后是一声等了很久才到达的，“晚安，Louis”。

一开始，Louis 没有回头去看，他想透过呼吸声去琢磨 Harry 是否已经睡着，还是和他一样，无法入睡。而他们无法入睡的原因是否一样？

后来他忍不住翻身，看到 Harry 裸露的背部，垂在肩膀上的长发，他觉得 Harry 才是半人半神的那一个。

他再翻身，要转移自己的注意力，他不能再想 Harry 了。Louis 面对着 Harry 的衣柜，旁边的角落里有一尊断臂维纳斯的仿制雕像，让他忍不住又转头朝 Harry 看一眼，他和维纳斯一样拥有绝佳的比例和美妙的肌肉线条，还有覆在 Harry 腰部和下身的白色被子，让 Harry 像极了被遮盖下身的维纳斯。部分的遮挡却比完全的裸露更诱人。现在的 Harry 像一尊等待着被揭开的雕像，Louis 想。

他是多么想触碰，揭露这尊雕像，拨开阻挡着他们的那一床被子，减缩他们之间的距离，好好地亲吻 Harry。

忽然，Harry 的腿动了动，似乎变换了腿部的姿势。动作使得盘踞在他腰间的被子下滑了几分，露出 Harry 的臀部。

Louis 脸颊通红。

老天，他需要冷静一下。

他抓起床头的手机往浴室跑。他希望 Edward 现在还在线上。

_L:_ _抱歉我今晚没有回你的消息，突然出现了急事。_

_L:_ _你还在吗？_

他的阴茎在内裤里——Harry 借给的内裤里——胀痛，然而他还在极其愚蠢地等待网友发来点色情照片再开始解决。Louis 管不了那么多了。他想到了 Harry 在床上的脊背，从被子里露出的臀部，他们在表演时的那些挑逗，在休息室里的火热，现在他的脑海里有一幅关于全裸 Harry 的想象图景被勾勒出，轻轻松松。他靠这个就够了。

Louis 将手机丢在洗手台上，脱下内裤，丢在手机旁，然后踏入淋浴室。上帝，他又想起第一次观看 Harry 公开淋浴表演的情景，那时他在幻想着在淋浴间里他们谁把谁摁在玻璃门上、从身后狠狠地操进去，现在 Louis 却一个人在 Harry 的淋浴间里可悲地自慰。那里弥漫着 Harry 沐浴液的味道，无疑只是加深了他独自一人的悲哀。

他用一只手圈住自己的阴茎，开始由慢至快地加速，漏出的透明前液滴落、汇聚在足前。噢，他的前液驻足在 Harry 淋浴间的地板上，Louis 觉得这仿佛是对 Harry 完成了一次对方不可回避的亵渎，他想象 Harry 未来淋浴时要踩过那一块地，某种意义上 Louis 的体液与 Harry 完成了跨越时间的接触，操，这样的想象或许有点变态，但让 Louis 更兴奋了。

_跨越时间的接触。_ 他想，Harry 肯定也在淋浴间里手淫过，他能想象 Harry在这儿手淫的模样。天，这么漂亮的男孩却要做着这么孤独的事。不过或许 Harry 也和谁在淋浴间里做爱过。他会像 Louis 此刻抚摸自己乳头那样抚摸对方的乳头吗？不是用手指也好，别的也好，现在 Louis 开始想象 Harry 的阴茎尖顶着他的乳头，一下又一下挑逗地划过，或许还要用它来描绘他胸口的纹身。

凭借着那些想象，Louis 在 Harry 的淋浴间里射了出来，白色的液体甚至挂上淋浴间的墙壁。他希望 Harry 家的隔音足够好，被逮到在别人家手淫实在不是一件光彩的事。

然而，等 Louis 的呼吸逐步平复下来以后，他才注意到浴室门已被拉开，裹着浴袍的 Harry 站在淋浴间外。此刻他推开了淋浴间的门，带着腰带没系好、所以松松垮垮的浴袍走进，来到 Louis 面前。

仍在喘着气的 Louis 等着 Harry 嘲笑他怎么在别人家浴室里自慰，而 Harry 又走近一点，浴袍的腰带贴上 Louis 湿着汗的肚子，抢先开口：“别那么傻，Louis。如果我让你兴奋了，你应该告诉我，我可以帮你。”

Harry 居然说他傻。Louis 觉得好笑。他抬眼，说：“天，傻的明明是你，Harry Styles。你明明就该从你家门口开始操我，然而你……”

“……你想要我操你么？”

天啊，Harry 为什么在这种事上突然会变得又傻又愣，明明其他时候他是那么主动。

Louis 说：“当然我想要！我不知道为什么你一进家之后就变得，变得好像那个吻完全不是一回事，然后你他妈的开始收拾客厅——”

“因为我担心你不想要我，我想征求你的同意，Louis。”

好吧，那有点绅士，又有点可爱。

但 Louis 不知道 Harry 哪里在，“征求他的同意”了。要不是他半夜在浴室手淫被逮到、坦白说他想和 Harry 上床，Louis 不知道 Harry 要去哪里找来自 Louis 的同意。

他的阴茎顶端突然一痒。Louis 低头一看，他的阴茎顶在 Harry 的浴袍上，射精以后软下的阴茎现在因为 Harry 的出现而再度硬了起来。

他们还傻乎乎地在这里纠结其他干什么？浪费时间。Louis 伸手去解开 Harry 浴袍腰带，动作故意缓慢，边解边说：“我给你我的许可，Harry，操我吧，拜托。”

太糟糕的台词了。说完他双颊一红。

他褪下 Harry 的浴袍，挂在挂钩上。他已经欣赏过太多次 Harry 的身体，然而每一次还是让他惊叹，尤其是现在，Harry 的身体仅属于 Louis 的当下。Louis 一只手握住 Harry 的阴茎——好吧这东西无论看了多少次他还是感叹那真大——一手从 Harry 的颈侧开始，沿着身体的线条下滑。舌头同样覆上 Harry 的皮肤，在颈部动脉处吸吮，他要留下印记，让所有人都看到的留在 Harry 身上的 Louis 的印记。然后他的门牙碾磨 Harry 的锁骨，逐渐往下，将 Harry 的一边乳头卷进舌间。Louis 知道，Harry 一定很痒，因为他手中的阴茎这时抖了抖。

Harry 给予他回报，手指揉捏着 Louis 的两边乳头，觉得那还不够地在 Louis 耳边说“它们好硬，Lou”。他下身跟着 Louis 的撸动动作微幅摆动，偶尔阴茎顶端顶上 Louis 的小腹，轻轻一撞，随即离开，接着再回来，然后说，他想在那里顶出形状。

太超过了。那句话让 Louis 瞬时愣住，对 Harry 来说是个好时机，他在 Louis 面前双膝着地，Louis 那已经完全硬起的阴茎在他的嘴边。Harry 张口，想要含入它，然而 Louis 的右手大拇指却卡在他的双唇间。他只好将 Louis 的拇指含进去，抬头，以一种虔诚的目光仰视着 Louis，那模样让 Louis 可以就此射出来，上帝。

“不需要给我口交了，Harry……进来就好。”

Louis 边说，边暗示性地在 Harry 口中以微小幅度抽插起他的拇指。

他的阴茎已经被照顾地足够好了，现在，他想要后面，噢拜托 Harry 就照顾他一下吧。

Harry 含着他的拇指站起身，搂过他，双手攀上 Louis 的双臀，用力将它们朝两个方向向外掰开。Louis 忍不住呻吟了一声，对，他希望 Harry 在操着他时就用这样的风格，掰开他的臀部然后狠力地操进去。

Harry 的一手中指在 Louis 穴口打转，他抚摸那些褶皱的纹路，仅仅是这样就让 Louis 身体内猛地收紧。他想他太久没做了，在看了 Harry 的淋浴表演以后，在 Edward 出现以后，在他和 Harry 进行的那些休息室亲热以后。

Louis 踮起脚去亲吻 Harry。他甚至能在 Harry 的嘴中尝到自己精液的苦腥味道，那一定是他刚才把拇指伸进 Harry 嘴中时带过去的。上帝，他也想尝尝 Harry 的味道，用他的口腔或他的后穴，哪一个都好。

他对 Harry 说：“太久没用了，或许有点紧，Harry。”

那句话奇迹地让 Harry 突然像是变得发狂。他突然用一边手臂抱起 Louis，另一只手的食指插进 Louis 的后穴，将 Louis 的身体固定在他自己与浴室墙壁间，Louis 的双腿卡在他身体的两侧。

“Yeah，太紧了……”Harry 插入了第二根手指，指腹磨过前列腺时唤起 Louis 的一阵挣扎。他用亲吻平复 Louis 的激动，在亲吻的间隙里说：“不确定你是否能承受我的东西，宝贝。”

哇，要开始这样肮脏的调情了吗？Louis 在这一点上可不示弱。

他扬起嘴角回复：“宝贝，我也不确定它是否有能力将我小洞操松一点。我期待你的表现。”

Louis 看着 Harry 的神情，他知道他赢了。下一秒 Harry 像那些不知所措、同时欲望满溢的高中男孩，凌乱地朝他吻来，他埋在 Louis 身体里的手指也再多塞入一根，然后开始胡乱探索和加速抽插。

他可不想在 Harry 的手指上射出来。Louis 边呻吟着边对 Harry 说，把你的阴茎插进来，拜托，那无疑又在 Harry 心中激起一阵狂乱，他亲吻的章法愈来愈乱，Louis 确信明日他的脖子与锁骨上会出现无数无法解释的痕迹，他不能再穿背心了。背心，是个坏主意。

* * *

**d**

第一次在浴室的镜子前。Louis 靠在洗手池边缘等，他看 Harry 匆忙地从墙壁上的储物柜中翻出安全套与润滑剂。

“真是让我毫不意外，看来你喜欢在浴室里做爱。”Louis 说。

Harry 关上储物柜的门，说：“因为方便清洁。”他把安全套放在漱口杯边，然后打开润滑剂的瓶盖。

“难道不是因为情趣吗？”

“当然，这个也是。”他站在 Louis 双腿间，两指抹上冰凉的润滑剂，然后钻入 Louis 的后穴，“天，你真的太紧了，Lou……”那样的赞美让 Louis 又收紧了一点，绞得 Harry 的手指前进艰难，他低头吻着 Louis 的肩膀安慰，“放松一些，宝贝。”然后用另一只手推开 Louis 的腿，让双腿涨得更大。

他的手指在 Louis 体内按摩，不怀好意地滑过他的前列腺。然后 Harry 抽出手指，拿起桌上的安全套，撕开包装的锯齿。Louis 在他即将掏出安全套戴上时把那东西抽走。

“我来。”他说，然后跪下，用牙齿给 Harry 的阴茎套上安全套。

那样娴熟的动作让 Harry 意外，“Louis，你太熟练了。”他知道不是每个人都可以做到。

“告诉过你，我的口活很好。”

“噢，我的也不差，可惜刚才你不愿尝试，叫我直接……”Harry 将 Louis 从地上拉起，把他重新抱上洗手台边，用戴上套子的阴茎摩擦 Louis 的穴口，“……插进去。”

Louis 翻白眼，扶着 Harry 的阴茎柱身，说：“插进来吧，拜托。”

后来他确信 Harry 的话不假，他喜欢在浴室做爱是因为方便清洁。他的身体和大脑被 Harry 操得一团乱，下身满是他们两人的汗液，从他后穴里挤出来的润滑剂，与他射在两人身体之间的白浊。它们混脏一起，无比肮脏。

然后 Harry 把他带到淋浴间里说要清洁，只不过他们又在那儿做了一次。他告诉 Harry 他曾有过的幻想，要 Harry 把他摁在玻璃门前，从他身后插入。Harry 听从地照做，他的中指陷在 Louis 双臀间的缝隙中，从上往下滑，在穴口的位置却不停下，而是继续沿着皮肤往下走，滑上 Louis 的会阴处，再往前，触碰他的两个圆球，再向前，从身后握住 Louis 的阴茎。

“我猜你一定很喜欢被别人从身后进入，Louis。”他说着，身子向前倾，阴茎压上 Louis 的臀部，深深陷进去，“因为你的臀部是那么美，所有人都想要看着它而高潮。”

然后 Harry 一只手揉着 Louis 的阴茎，另一只握住他自己的，调整位置，对着 Louis 的双臀间插了进去。

是的，如 Harry 所言，Louis 喜欢后入，他知道如何利用他完美的臀部让他人满意。他跟随 Harry 的节奏摇晃臀部，让它们撞上 Harry 的睾丸。Louis 知道 Harry 无法抵挡他的诱惑，他的喘息像猛兽，他操着他的速度开始变得更快与更用力，让它们肉体碰撞时发出强烈的声响，他揉捏着 Louis 阴茎的手也越来越野蛮。前后的刺激使 Louis 又想射，但这次他感觉不妙。他扭头，要 Harry 放开他，因为一些难以启齿的原因。

Harry 知道他的想法，却恶意地不放开 Louis 的阴茎与身体，他的阴茎更重地砸进 Louis 的肉穴，边动着腰，边催促，“就直接射出来吧，Louis，我不介意，不用在我面前挡住什么。”

他说完，便伸出一只手扳过 Louis 的头，毫无犹豫地将舌头插入 Louis 的唇间接吻。那个吻是解开 Louis 最后防线的钥匙，随着 Harry 的舌尖舔过他的牙齿、阴茎顶上他的前列腺，Louis 射了出来。白色的精液混杂澄黄的液体浇上他面前的玻璃，他觉得真丢脸，在 Harry 的亲吻中快要哭出来。

同时，高潮让他的后穴跟随着收紧，将 Harry 的阴茎蛮力纠缠，逼迫着他缴械。他听 Harry 边吻他，边艰难地说：“崩溃的你美丽得不可思议，Louis。”然后 Louis 感觉填满他肉穴的阴茎突然大力地在他体内一抽。他们都舒服地叫出了声。Harry 射了出来。

现在他们结束了一场清洗掉污浊的淋浴，裸身躺在 Harry 的床上。但怎么也不够，他们对看着、互蹭彼此的脚踝，然后 Harry 又爬到了他的腿间。Louis 张大双腿欢迎着他。

Harry 的手指再插进他的肉穴。Louis 相信那儿是变得松弛了些，但 Harry 仍然在赞美那里仍旧紧致。同时，他弯腰，低头含住 Louis 的阴茎，他一边抽插着 Louis 的后穴一边给他口交，另一只手爱抚 Louis 的胸膛。

Louis 弓着腰很快地射了出来，射入 Harry 的口中。高潮的那一刻他的双腿无意识夹紧了腿间的 Harry。

“你尝起来真美味，Lou。”Harry 吞下他口中的精液，舔舔从 Louis 后穴里拔出的手指，然后躺回 Louis 身边，伸手搂抱他。

Louis 反搂过他。不行，他必须当大勺子的那一个，他控制欲强烈。他看着怀里一脸心满意足的 Harry，觉得他淫荡得不行。

不过，安全意识还是要有。他说：“我该提示你，不能随便给别人口交或吞下别人的体液，Harry。”

“只有你一个嘛，Lou。”Harry 在他怀里蹭了蹭，用阴茎顶他的小腹。

Louis 继续问：“虽然现在晚了，但我想问你最近一次检查是什么时候？”

“上周，阴性。我很健康。你呢？”

“三天前，我没问题。”

“那我猜下次我们可以无套了？”Harry 睁大眼睛满怀期待地看着他。

天，Harry 真是令人难以置信。

还有， _下一次_ 。

对，Harry 说的，他们还有下一次。

但是 Louis 现在就想体验。他说，难得一次他愿意做小勺子，他想要 Harry 的阴茎再填进他的身体里。

“……你知道，刚才那点手指是不够的。我想要着它……”Louis 低头指着 Harry 的下身，“……睡觉。”

Harry 迅速翻过身，长长的手臂搂抱 Louis，再伸出一边手，推着自己的阴茎进入 Louis 的后穴。天，他还是这么硬，像不会软下来似的。

”荣幸至极。”Harry 说，“我确定我们两个在一起一定会很快乐，Louis。”

_在一起。他们会很快乐。_

Louis 想，Harry 所说的话有几分是他脑袋高热时的胡话，有几分又是他真正的诚挚的心声。

但他用一句轻巧的“Yeah”回复 Harry，像是不忍心告诉小孩子其实没有圣诞老人。接下来，他看到 Harry 咧开一个和现下行动完全不符的亮洁的微笑，他埋在 Louis 体内的阴茎逗弄似的在甬道里转了转，痒得将 Louis 逗笑。然后他停下动作，说，我今晚让你累坏了，Lou，抱歉，明早去上课前我会给你做好吃的。那让 Louis 开始想，或许他和 Harry 在一起，会真的很快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这章写得仓促。我一直不擅长写动作。哎。这星期身体不好，没有精力修改太多。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱。谈到 Harry 学校的研讨室里（不可取！）。以及，一些俗套的转折。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算每章只写四千多字的，为什么每次越写越长。

**a**

只有一秒，只有一秒，Louis 后悔把自己家的备用钥匙交给了 Harry。

那是流星滑过夜空般的一时突然想法。那晚 Louis 洗完澡后才看到 Harry 传来的讯息，“我在你家门口”，十几分钟前送达。他迟迟打开门，看到抱着一摞书的 Harry 坐在楼梯台阶上，在盛夏的空气中热得扎起了头发。

看到 Louis 的那一刻他没有抱怨，没有询问“为什么这么晚”或一句“你好久”的抱怨，而是——

“我想你，Lou。”

就是那时流星从 Louis 脑里滑过，他想，他应该要给这个男孩一把钥匙。

Louis 知道太快了，从他在 Harry 家第一次借宿那天算起，他们才约会了两个星期，最多只在对方家里留一条内裤，还未达到同居的数量。他知道 Harry 也觉得太快了。Louis 把钥匙交给他时，Harry 当然又瞪大眼睛——不过，同时他也顺其自然地收下——说：“你不担心我把你家的东西偷光吗？我意思是，Lou，我们才熟悉这么久——”

“我家有什么值得你偷的吗？”Louis 翻白眼，他补充，“说真的，我觉得我去你家偷东西还差不多。”

话一出口他就知道自己多嘴了。他知道，Harry 肯定，肯定，下一秒要说“好呀那来我家偷东西吧我把钥匙给你”。Louis 赶紧伸手去合上 Harry 的嘴巴。

Harry 对他比“OK”手势，然后从沙发上起身，走到 Louis 家门边，捡起被丢在那儿的背包，拉开拉链。他从里面掏出一本泛黄的书，再走回沙发，重回 Louis 身边。

“那么，这本书是我留给你的——嗯，我不会偷你家东西的保证物，请保管好，Louis。”

Louis 觉得很好笑，但还是陪 Harry 玩这出游戏。他把那本书丢到一旁——收到 Harry 一句埋怨“天啊小心点它真的蛮贵的”——然后搂过 Harry。他们在沙发上亲热，他瞄到 Harry 的目光时不时飘向那本书。Louis 想那本书或许真的很贵，也很珍贵，到了 Harry 连他们做爱时都要分神去想会不会蹭到书、把书弄破的地步。

他把那本书放在床头，它成为了 Harry 不在他身边时的夜晚替身——虽然那样的时刻屈指可数。某天 Louis 好奇 Harry 在读什么，于是他抓起这本书随便翻翻。他不认识书名与作者，翻到封底决定先看简介，然后看到了那一行条形码边小小的“U.K. £8.99”。

九英镑不到的书。便宜。Louis 知道，他被 Harry 小小地欺骗了。

他翻到书的版权页寻找印刷日期。然后 Louis 确认，自己确实是被骗了。作为行外人的他判断这书——还是平装——还没有绝版到可以卖高价的地步。

他决定明天见到 Harry 时调侃他一番：Styles 先生，不要拿九英镑不到的平装书来欺骗我的真心。

Louis 继续随便乱翻。

后来他想，自己早该就注意到鼓起的那一页。薄薄的平装书里夹着的金属物，他怎么就感觉不到呢？某一页的边缘空白处被用透明胶带贴上了一把雕刻着“Styles”字样的钥匙，钥匙旁边印着的是一句被划线的法语，“Viens m’embrasser”。不长，简单，以 Louis 所掌握的法语知识也能读懂。但书的主人还是在旁边细心地为它做了翻译——

_“Come and kiss me.”_

Louis 知道，这才是这本书珍贵之处的所在。

他摘下粘在旁边的钥匙，换上外衣，奔向 Harry 家，凌晨两点。他不想顾虑 Harry 是否在家，是否还醒着，是否还有别人。他只想跑过去，吻吻 Harry。

于是，他们在约会两周后交换了家钥匙——算上 Louis 的迟钝发现，那就是三周后。其实基本和没交换时没多大差异，因为他们总是一起去谁的家。在俱乐部都有工作的夜晚绝对会一起下班；Harry 没有工作、而有学习要忙的时候，也会几乎每一个晚上都跑到俱乐部后门等待 Louis，然后决定，今晚去你家，还是去我家。

回到 Louis 后悔将钥匙交给 Harry 的唯一一秒。首先，他需要 Harry 的理解，他独居太久，已对半夜他人的脚步声保持习惯性的警惕，所以，那是 Louis 的本能反应。其次，Louis 认为那也有 Harry 的错，他们明明今晚是没打算见面的，Harry 说他要赶作业。

Louis 以为扑到自己身上的是贼，于是他跟随第一反应，捅出一拳。接着他听到熟悉的声音在喊“是我！Lou!”——这就是他后悔将钥匙交给 Harry 的那一秒。

Harry 总是给他太多惊喜了，太多，太多。

“你不能这样凌晨闯进我家，Harry。”Louis 坐在床沿，边处理 Harry 的伤口，边说。

“天，我知道我打扰到你了，真抱歉。”跪在他双腿间的 Harry 问。

“不。只是我被你吓到，而你被我……”Louis 轻抚 Harry 被打上的可怜的颧骨，“……抱歉。”

Harry 与他对望，摇摇头，拧紧药剂瓶盖把药丢到一边，然后头枕在 Louis 的大腿上。房间里只开着一盏微弱的橘黄色床头灯，那将他的脸部柔化得格外柔软，像趴在 Louis 腿上休息的小猫。

“Styles 搞不定文体学（stylistics）——我想见见你，Lou。我觉得拥抱你一下就会很好。”他说，气息喷在 Louis 大腿皮肤上，“很幼稚，我知道。但是我就是想见你。”

——然后你遭到了重拳一击。

不过那一点也不幼稚。Louis 想说。他知晓相见与拥抱的能量。这时 Harry 的头在他的大腿上又动了动，一股细微的热流突然滑上 Louis 的膝盖。Harry 哭了。

Louis 听 Harry 说，我感觉好像是我需要你更多。等下，Louis 我不是在抱怨，只是我觉得我的需要会成为一种负担。奇怪地和你才约会这么久但我已经想时时刻刻都和你在一起了。

_奇怪地_ 。而 Louis 奇怪的是他不知道为什么 Harry 会喜欢他，那么喜欢他。Louis 才不会贬低自我，他只是惊讶于 Harry 的过分耀眼的光环会垂青于他。他原以为 Harry 只是想和他打打炮而已，现在……唔，他低头，Harry 正抬头看他。

Harry 的手指缠绕 Louis 睡裤的系带，说：“你该不会只是想要和我上床而已吧，Louis？”他听上去也并非不快。

“……而我以为你只想要和我上床而已。我的意思是，我不知道你为什么会喜欢我——”

“我不打算引用什么东西来告诉你，love。”Harry 爬起身，直接朝床单倒下，撞上他被打伤的颧骨时他“嗷”了一声，“嗷……爱这个东西，很难解释。就只是，你是你，Lou。”

他翻个身，面朝天花板，左手触碰 Louis 的后背，探到 Louis 的白色背心下，手指顺着脊柱弹琴，继续说：“我不知道为什么你认为我只想和你上床。可我想成为你的……男朋友。”

“男朋友。”Louis 重复他的用词。

“ _男朋友_ 。”

Louis 转头望向 Harry。 _男朋友。_ 他可没奢求过一个将花衬衫开到胸口以下的男孩，像朵花一样绽放在他的床单上，他的眼睛还闪闪发亮，没奢求过这样的男孩成为他的男朋友。对上眼的 Harry 用一只手臂支起身子，也不要 Louis 关于那个“男朋友”的回应，只是凑上去在他的下巴啄吻。

被吻得有点痒，Louis 不自觉偏过头，使得 Harry 的嘴唇滑到他的颈部。

“只是因为我们的约会都在晚上，Harry。”Louis 说，“所以我以为，‘上上床’。”

“那我会让我们的约会也在白天铺展开。”Harry 说。他单手解开衬衫纽扣，“抱歉让你那样想。不过，现在是晚上。”然后，要去脱 Louis 的背心。

Louis 握住他的手腕，开玩笑地打断：“某人说过只是写不出作业来找拥抱的？”

“就施舍给可怜小孩多一点礼物吧，love。而且，你捅了我一拳。现在我要……”很好，Harry 现在开始扯下他的睡裤，手指往双臀里钻了，“……捅回去。”

在手指进入身体时，Louis 倒抽着凉气说：“我很怀疑你在学院里都学习了什么……修辞。”

“令你失望，这是无师自通。教授绝对会因为这样的修辞而讨厌我。”Harry 不怀好意地让驻足在穴口的指节蹭了蹭那儿的褶皱。

但是我喜欢。我也喜欢你。Louis 想。

* * *

**b**

他没有催人泪下的经历要讲。比如，他十八岁时独自南下闯荡伦敦，无一技之长，只好以身体为资本、选择社会地位较低的脱衣舞男作为职业。再比如，他夜晚在夜场工作到凌晨一两点，白天却仍要在炸鱼薯条店厨房打一份零工补贴西伦敦的房租。没有。Louis 加入这一行纯因他十九岁时的好奇，他发现自己对夜店的热爱，同时在夜场发现了自己的能力与天赋，后来他遇到了值得信任、员工待遇良好的俱乐部，那为什么不呢？

总之，作为脱衣舞男的 Louis 过得很快乐。现今他还从俱乐部里捡回了——注意这样用词不能被 Harry 看到——一个国家宝藏般的男朋友。Louis 很快乐。他不是拥有惨淡人生经历的脱衣舞男。他的空闲白日时间通过睡眠、散步和踢球来打发——偶尔他心血来潮跑去 Food Bank 或其他公益组织做义工——空闲的白天时间充足得像高纬度带的夏天，多得让人有些恼火。

让 Harry 有些恼火。

他得知 Louis 白天全无安排时狠狠拽下 Louis 的内裤——“天啊，这不公平，凭什么，我很生气，你要补偿我，Lou”——Harry 总是能寻找到一百个扒下 Louis 内裤的理由。

Louis 轻轻踹他的肋骨，说：“谁叫你聪明。好好念书。”他抓起丢在床单上的一本利维斯朝 Harry 丢过去。一小时前，他缠着 Harry 要上床时，对方还在津津有味地读着那书。

“我才不想念书。”接过那本利维斯的 Harry 把它往床下一丢，“我想要有很多时间，然后去谈恋爱。”

他扑倒在 Louis 身上，手掌毫不害臊地——或许从来就没有害臊过——直接往 Louis 腿根处伸。

Louis 触碰 Harry 那变长了的发尾。他不知道 Harry 是因为忙碌而忘了剪，还是有意留得更长。不过那点黑眼圈暴露了他的忙碌。

“也许你该辞掉俱乐部的工作，Harry。那很累，对你来说又毫无必要，你知道的。”Louis 说。

Harry 忽然停下动作，双臂撑在 Louis 头部两边。

“我只是想待在你身边。”他说。

 _但是那样太累了。_ Louis 想。可是他也自私地希望，Harry 在他身边——即使同时也自私地不希望别人看到 Harry 的身体。但看归看，握在手中的只有他一人，可不是么。于是 Louis 轻盈地回复 Harry，“好的。”

所以，关于他们所计划的、要在白日铺开的约会计划，总是要顺应着 Harry 的时间安排来。Harry 没课也没任务的时候，他们可以走远点，骑上 Harry 的机车奔向城郊，甚至搭上列车前往北部或南部，随便看看低级别的球赛。Harry 课程紧张的时候，挤挤时间，在他学校旁边的画廊或博物馆。有时他们只在喷泉下短暂见面，然后 Harry 说，他已经很开心了。他朝图书馆跑去，走了两步又回头，跑回来，问，Lou 你开心吗，你开心就好，我怕你不开心。Harry 白天实在没空的时候，好吧，他们约定晚上见面就好，不要急，我们还有一个晚上呢。

但这一次 Louis 等不及了。那周他的友人结婚，他跑回唐卡斯特一趟，三天，邀请过 Harry 一同前行，但 Harry 说他最近要看本科生的作业，头疼得要命，而且最后一天有课要上，没法抽出身，很抱歉我们要分别三天啦。

返回伦敦的列车在中午抵达。一下火车 Louis 便朝地铁走去。他在昨晚已经做好了准备，让 Liam 帮忙打听 Harry 下午会出现的位置——Harry 学院的某号研讨室。应学院要求他们要开面向公众的公益授课，偶尔研究生要来教课。

他要给 Harry 一个惊喜。嗯，就是突然现身。Louis 知道这一点一点也不浪漫，是惊喜中最不惊喜的廉价一种。他想他的英文系男友会嫌弃，他知道他们这群人无比挑剔。地铁驶过富勒姆百老汇站时，车厢内的他想，要不直接回家了好。何况他现在还背着装满行李的背包，显得匆忙，甚至，Louis 觉得，有些狼狈。

列车到达 Harry 学校附近的地铁站。Louis 想，不，他还是不要去找 Harry 吧，就这么坐过站，再过一站就正好到家。

对，就这样。

在这时 Louis 口袋兜里的手机一震，他掏出，看到新消息来自 Harry。

_H:_ _到伦敦了吗？_

 _H:_ _我好想你。等不及要见你了。_

 _H:_ _不想学习_

 _H:_ _也不想教书_

 _H:_ _要谈恋爱！！_

……还好地铁门还没有拢上。

原应是准点的，Louis 的计划。而他在 Harry 的学院里迷路了几分钟，再在离研讨室剩十米——他偶尔能听到研讨室开门时从门的另一端流出的 Harry 的声音——的位置纠结了三十秒，他到底该不该完成这个平庸的惊喜。

当他推开研讨室的小门、步入 Harry 主持的课堂时，距离铃声敲响的上课时间已过了两分钟。还好那些座椅上的男孩女孩足够专注认真——即便 Louis 很确定有几个人在专注看 Harry 没错，他知道 Harry 是比文学美丽没错——仅有一人将注意力分给迟到的 Louis，抬头看了他一眼，下一秒眼神又飘回白板上。

当然，Harry 不可能不会注意到他。他的长发习惯地在工作时扎一个丸子于后脑勺，今天也不例外，Louis 光凭着从那卷丸子中逃逸出的几缕碎发也知道 Harry 的头发又长长了一点。不，他有些夸张了，三天的分别不会长出肉眼可见的长度。但 Louis 又真切地觉得，确实有些长了，他感觉得到。他能感觉得到的。

Harry 在白板上简要列出威廉·燕卜荪的朦胧七型。Louis 不知道那是什么，但白板上是这样写的。他在 Harry 列出第四型时踏入房间，Harry 在列完第五型时扭头去注意迟到的学生。

“看来我们有一位朋友记错了上课时间，让我来看看是哪一位，下课后他得给我讲讲他或她正忙着写什么好诗而没按时来上课。”

他转过头，手中的白板笔在目光碰上 Louis 的睫毛时抖了抖，于白板上划出一条纤细的短线。

“呃，这位，Tomlinson 先生……”Harry 擦掉那条误划的黑线，“……旁听也应该准时。”

“抱歉。”坐在房间末端的 Louis 回应。他托起下巴，用力一眨左眼，对 Harry 说：“请不要为我停下讲课。”

Louis 看到 Harry 那慌乱的白板笔在燕卜荪的朦胧第四型旁多划出了一条歪曲的波浪线。再一次。

Harry 没有为他停下讲课，不过中途有一段时间他让学生观察蒲伯某首诗的修辞类型。Louis 没看懂，说真的。也不重要，说真的。上帝，他不是学者，也不是文学爱好者，他看 Harry 就好了。他看懂 Harry 就好了。

他看懂 Harry 此时因他分别三日后的突然现身而焦灼难耐，汗珠在眉尾凝聚。Louis 再朝 Harry 眨了眨眼。他看到 Harry 撇开眼神，于是心里满满得意，心想 Harry Styles 原来也有会害羞的今天。

然后 Harry 提起他的钢笔在笔记本上写字，撕下那一页，从房间前端走到尾部，来到 Louis 桌边。

“我想你需要一些参考资料，Tomlinson 先生。”Harry 说。他把那页米黄纸张放在 Louis 面前。

参考资料里却只有一行长句：

_“相信我如果你还一直那样盯着我我真的不确定下课后会对你做出什么事_ _:) H.”_

Louis 认为英文系的学生应该好好使用标点符号。前阵子 Harry 还告诉他，该使用严谨的牛津逗号，避免歧义。现在别说牛津逗号，这人连普通逗号都不会用。他日后肯定要为此嘲讽 Harry 一下。好啦，好啦，他知道 Harry 现在是因为心急。好啦。

不过他很喜欢冒险，违抗，挑战，尤其是，面对 Harry。

所以 Louis 朝已回到讲台、正与他对视的 Harry 又抛去一个带笑意的眨眼。

Louis 观察着讲课的 Harry，偶尔随意瞟向其他学生，想着那些学生是否知道 Harry 的另外一副模样。他与学院派的严谨完全偏离，身为脱衣舞男孩时倾斜到相反的另一端。更多的，只在 Louis 面前才表露的模样——微量的主控欲和难以摆脱的黏人性。

他根本没听课，持续观察和分神于不远处他的男孩。Harry 的嘴唇在和燕卜荪提出的诗歌的语言形式纠缠，Harry 的手指提起白板笔罗列诗人的姓名，Harry 的上肢伴随着讲课偶尔不自觉做出的微幅动作，这些，智慧的、文明的光芒是美丽的，但原谅 Louis——好吧，他知道自己是个俗人——在肉体与精神中做选择时，他不会深沉地选择后者，他热爱前者。Louis 想念 Harry 的嘴唇手指四肢，他们的亲吻，他们的口交与指交，他们肮脏黏湿的交媾，Harry 表演时诱人的邪恶模样，他在 Harry 脸上用精液开出烟花时 Harry 喜悦的面庞。他相信 Harry 所正谈及的诗歌语言与修辞的深层奥秘，全都无法企及 Harry 的身体美丽。

下课前 Harry 让他留堂。Louis 知道刚才他的眼神过火了，将他头脑的想法表露得无余。Harry 会像给他的留言里那样，对他做出什么事，老实说 Louis 隐隐期待着。他看 Harry 现在正在和最后一位离开的学生谈话，像在对学生的某一次作业进行点评，表情不加修饰地皱起眉头，声音再放低放慢，偶尔摇摇头。对学生的指导大约持续了五分钟，在与学生分别那时 Harry 又恢复了常日的笑脸，他笑着和学生说再见，叮嘱对方要再把哪本书重读，然后走到门边，轻轻锁上研讨室的门，最后，朝仍坐在末尾的 Louis 挤了挤眼神。

Louis 朝白板前 Harry 所在的位置走去，边走边说：“你讲课的时候很性感，教训人的时候，更是。”

他走到 Harry 面前，正好 Harry 膝盖向外，双腿间空出位置，Louis 试探踏向前一步，站在他腿间。

“‘教训’？那只是指导而已。”Harry 摘下 Louis 单肩背着的背包，丢在他们脚边，“我想该让你看看我的教训，会是怎么样，Tomlinson 先生。我告诉过你不要那样盯着我。”

“噢？我很确信你只是说不确定会对我做出什么事，而没叫我不要做。”

“很能回嘴嘛，Tomlinson 先生。”Harry 将 Louis 拉低到他的大腿上，从背后搂过 Louis，“谢谢你的惊喜。我很想你。”

Harry 的鼻尖顶在 Louis 背部中央，隔着 T 恤的气息喷得 Louis 皮肤发痒。

他继续对 Louis 说：“你的 T 恤味道闻起来有些陌生。”

“在那边随便用的洗衣剂。”Louis 解释。

Harry 的鼻尖顺着脊柱往上蹭，留在圆形领口上方的后颈，“但皮肤的味道对于我来说还是很熟悉。”

然后 Harry 一直用鼻子小心、细微地蹭 Louis 的后颈，环绕在 Louis 腰间的双手不知何时钻到了 T 恤下，手指绕在小腹和延伸至下身的毛发打转。Louis 被抚摸得身体发热，在研讨室的冷风中冒出一层热汗。天，他希望 Harry 还记得他们仍然在学院的研讨室里。

他转头，提示：“我们还在你的学校里，Harry……”

“门锁上了。现在也没有人会来。很安全。”Harry 抬高下巴，凑上去吻他。松开嘴唇以后，他继续说：“你在课上不认真听讲、期待一个教训，那么我就在这里，给你一个教训。”

说完 Harry 的手便伸向了 Louis 的裤腰。宽松的运动长裤总是非常轻易地被解开。

“别射出来。除非我允许你，Lou。”

纵使 Louis 没读过大学也会猜得到，学校的任何一处场所都禁止被用来进行他们正在做的事。他希望——哇噢，现在 Harry 的指甲碾过他阴茎顶端的缝隙——他希望 Harry 记得他现在给 Louis 的“教训”承载着多大的风险。被抓到在学校研讨室里给男朋友手淫？他相信 Harry 不被开除的话也必定迎来名声上的重创。

可是 Harry 像是不在乎潜在危险可能一般，反复和他保证，很安全啦，真的，“大不了就被开除”，他的原话是这样，还有一句“反正不想念书了，都没时间恋爱”。他云淡风轻说完，接着手上继续他的动作，一只手抚慰着 Louis 的阴茎，另一只抚摸着他胸膛的两点。那让 Louis 感觉， _可不安全_ 。一点都不安全。三天里没有接受到任何性刺激——和自己的双手不算，那和 Harry 在一起的体验完全有着天壤之别——Louis 的阴茎是那么快就起了反应，并渴求一次解放，然而 Harry 却要 Louis 执行他的命令，没有允许就不能射，这就是他所说的教训。

坐在 Harry 大腿上的 Louis 能够感觉到他屁股下顶着的 Harry 的裤裆。那也硬得很。他相信要是 Harry 再多丢弃点羞耻心，或许他们早就趴在研讨室的桌上交合了。

抚摸乳首的那只手滑出了 T 恤。Louis 扭回头抱怨一声，Harry 对他说：“有更好的给你，Louis。”然后那只手潜入 Louis 的臀部间。 _操。_ 现在 Harry 还要把手指钻进 Louis 的肉穴里。他直接插入两指，在指尖前行、抽插的途中，还用言语刺激 Louis，“三天没有东西在里面，你又变得更紧了，宝贝。”

Louis 知道 Harry 知道，他难以承受前后的双重攻击。噢他也知道 Harry 多么熟悉他前列腺的位置，轻松找到，现在在那里反复徘徊。再加上他们正处于半公开场合中，无法消散的不安全感带来的刺激感，以及亵渎文明场所的邪恶愉悦感，Louis 下身又更疼了。拜托，就让他射吧。

“让我射吧，Harry……拜托了，就让我射吧。”他说。

“嗯？这是你要的不好好听课的教训，Louis。”

“天，求你了，就让我射吧，让我做什么都好。”

 _比如，现在在这里给你口交一下，或者回家以后做一切你想做的尝试，甚至，我愿意吃个牛油果。_ 真的，如果 Harry 愿意让他射，Louis 想他愿意吃一个牛油果。

但他男朋友，他英文系的男朋友，总是有很多歪主意——比如把钥匙塞进平装小说里——的英文系男朋友，给了他一个出乎预料的条件——

“说出一位诗人和他的诗，我就让你射，Lou。”

附加条件：“不能说莎士比亚。”

Louis 想，他真的以后不会再和英文系的人约会。不会。

好了，那么现在他开始在性爱一半、高潮边缘利用他有限的诗歌知识来做题了。相信自己，Louis，你的中学知识还在。《荒原》，他记得，中学的必读书，但是，老天啊他竟想不起作者。波德莱尔，他记得，还记得，象征主义，噢这个词蹦在他脑内的瞬间他觉得自己诗歌知识丰富得很，但是波德莱尔的作品，什么花，不对，他记不起。帕斯卡尔……不，帕斯卡尔不是写诗的。

噢，等等，他想起了——

“兰波。兰波，Harry。他写过……”Louis 这时觉得和陌生人发发色情短信也不亏，还能学到诗歌知识，但要把那首诗名念出来也太愚蠢了，“……《我们的屁眼和他们的不一样》。”

抚摸着 Louis 龟头的手停下运动。

Louis 希望那个兰波真的写过这首诗。拜托啊，就帮帮他、让他射吧，兰波。

等了一会，Harry 的手指再度动了起来。

“你的确实和别人的不一样，你的更好，Lou。我知道。”他说，“不过，我记得，你说过，你是从之前喜欢的网友那里知道兰波的这首诗的。他拿这个和你调情。”

_噢，_ _Edward_ _。_ 和 Louis 许久没联系的 Edward（他想对方找到了新的对象）。Louis 希望 Harry 别在这个要紧关头追溯他的赛博情史。

Harry 当他的不出声为默认，继续边揉弄着 Louis 的阴茎，边说：“他会和你交换肮脏的照片吗？我不在的时候你还会找他吗？”

“……我和你在一起后就没和他交换过那些东西。”Louis 觉得有必要澄清一下他的忠心。

Harry 的头靠上 Louis 的肩膀，双手保持着幅度微小的挑逗般的速度，他再问：“所以，你们交换过。”

“上帝，当然。我和他是有需求的成年人——”

他的话被 Harry 打断，“我和他谁更大呢，Lou？那东西。”

天，Harry 现在真的要这么幼稚地开始泛滥嫉妒心吗？老实说 Louis 觉得 Harry 与 Edward 不相上下，他凭眼睛和图片判断如此。但是，当然得哄哄渴求赞美的孩子，所以 Louis 说：“……当然是你，，love。”

“我非常怀疑你是不是在说真话，love。”

填在穴内的 Harry 的手指开始报复性地撤出，Louis 收紧身体想要挽留它们。Harry 的指甲已经擦过前列腺、退到了他的穴口。Louis 真的不想让 Harry 的手离开他，不要在他快想射的此时。

他侧过头，嘴唇对上头趴在他肩上的 Harry。他在传色情短信时发过无数这样的话，可是想要说出口时却又脸红羞耻。

Louis 对 Harry 说，那是真的，亲爱的。你比他、比所有人都更能让我兴奋。你还记得当时我挑衅你不能将我的洞操松吗，我相信在和你在一起的这些日子里你已经让它变得更软了，再也没有其他人能够将它填满、每一寸都塞满快感，除了你，Harry Styles。我知道你现在也很硬。现在，让我射，然后我给你口交，让你好好地射出来，天知道我有多想念你精液的味道。就让我射吧，宝贝。我会对你好。

说完他感到压在臀下 Harry 的阴茎又一次抖动了一下。然后 Louis 如愿以偿得到再塞回他肉穴的手指。

在研讨室里，Louis 成功得到 Harry 的许可，舒爽地射在 Harry 的掌心内。Harry 舔舐他的掌心，说了句“唐卡斯特这几天把你喂得尝起来很甜”，过度的夸张让 Louis 翻白眼，下一秒他被 Harry 拉过去亲吻，“真的，你试试。”

万幸，他们事后顺利地溜出 Harry 学院的研讨室，Harry 还开玩笑说“如果我被开除、没书读也没工作的话，你要养我，Louis”，Louis 看一眼他男朋友外衣上的品牌 logo，想到家中的那些蜡烛与香水，于是说他不如选择分手。

那句话让 Harry 把他拽进楼里的卫生间，将他抵在墙边亲亲，说，不要，Lou，不要和我分手。

“我只是在开玩笑，Harry。”

“而我不是在开玩笑。不要和我分手，Lou。”

Louis 看着 Harry 万分认真的绿眼睛，他想，我也不会和你分手。

在 Harry 学院的故事并未就此结束。在关于分手的对话后，他们习惯地用热烈的亲吻缓解略微感伤的气氛，然后跑进厕所隔间：Lou，这里很安全的，很安全的，我们在这里做一下吧，我会让你很舒服的。

* * *

**c**

牛油果竟然一大早上便出现在 Louis 家。当然是归属于 Harry 的。他把排列整齐的黄绿果肉推到餐桌对面，说，Louis，试一下，也许你现在会喜欢。

Louis 的回答很坚定。他摇着头说：“我绝对不会喜欢牛油果。以前不，现在不，未来？也不。”

Harry 耸耸肩，将盘子收回他面前，“我猜你以前也不喜欢，你所说的，牛油果类型的人。但是现在……”他用赤裸的足弓刷过 Louis 一边小腿的绒毛，不用看也能找准蜘蛛网纹身的位置，“……你很喜欢牛油果类型的，我。”

“……你真是自信得令人难以置信，Harry。”Louis 说。餐桌下他伸长了腿要去踢 Harry 的大腿。

关于牛油果类型的分类将 Louis 的思绪带回他们的首次约会。他们在餐厅里讨论双人脱衣舞设计的那一次，如果那算得上一次约会。是在那时，Louis 才想起来，那天他们低头在手机屏幕上打着字，他在 Harry 对面传色情消息给 Edward，Harry 在他对面传消息给，Louis 记得，Harry 亲口肯定的——他喜欢的人。

他还记得 Harry 说过对方很可爱。

Louis 应该嫉妒吗？他想，他不该。Harry 现在是他的，他亲口承认、主动献身，几乎每一天都要说，在每一次亲吻、拥抱和高潮后搂着 Louis 说，我完完全全是你的，Lou。Louis 想他不能再要求更多。

但他的嫉妒是自然的。那位不知名的、“很可爱”的、可爱到光是传着消息就能让 Harry 傻笑的人，像是 Louis 偶尔会记起的一个症结。

他就那么直接地问 Harry：是否还记得，那时你有个喜欢的人，你看上去非常喜欢他，那么，现在，他呢？

那会儿他们刚下了班、最后一场双人联合表演（物以稀为贵，他们共同认为不该将这表演变成俱乐部的固定项目），走在回 Harry 家的夜路上。因为是最后一次，二人竭力想呈现最好的表演，结果是有点过火，在车上就亲热到逼迫不忍再看下去的司机一个急刹车、赶跑他们。被赶下车的两人吹着夏夜的风，笑着要彼此冷静一下，至少要等到回家再冲动好吗。

过于冷静了，于是 Louis 想到了曾盘踞在 Harry 脑海和心脏里的那个人，所以他那么问了 Harry。

得到的回答是一种聪明的回避。Harry 抓起 Louis 的一只手，放上他心脏的位置，说：“现在，我是你的，Louis。”那句话快变成他在 Louis 面前时的口头禅似的。

Louis 皱眉。这个答案让他并不满意。

他再问 Harry：“如果没有我的话，现在你是属于他的，对吗？”

他想要一个清晰的答案。比如，对方做了什么蠢事、于是 Harry 决定摁下爱慕的中止键；比如，对方明确地回绝了 Harry “不我绝对不会喜欢你”。

而 Harry 仍旧重复，没有可能，他现在完全就是 Louis 的，请 Louis 放心于他的忠诚。

或许是有什么难言之隐。Louis 想。他不会逼迫 Harry 坦白他不愿诉说的一切。那就这样好了，他不再想去追寻到这个答案。

于是，Louis 说“好吧”，他动起步伐继续并肩与 Harry 共同往家的方向走。他的右手伸进裤子口袋，摸到 Harry 家的钥匙。他有 Harry 家的钥匙。是 Harry 主动给他的。这是确认了 Harry 归属于他、Harry 想要归属于他的小小侧面认证。只要确认了 Harry 是他的，那样还不足够么？

够了。Louis 想。

后来他想，他早就该发现的。但 Louis 在生活某些方面有些粗糙与大条：他钱包里的现金排列凌乱，混杂着几张逐渐褪色的小票；他忘记储备沐浴露，同时忘记购买新的一瓶，于是连续用了一周 Harry 的沐浴露，身上完全是他男朋友的味道；他的内裤乱丢，一次甚至丢在 Harry 衣帽间里的大衣口袋中（“那么它就是属于我的了”，Harry 夺走那条内裤）。

所以，更细微的那些细节，Harry 家门牌上的那个简写“E.”，Harry 牛皮笔记本封底刻着的那个“E.”，Harry 私人定制衣物的领口标签上的 “E.”，Louis 全都不曾注意到。或者说，他看到，但看不到他们值得深究的意义在何。

恋爱三个月的纪念日在一家高级餐厅庆祝。事实上他们的约会不常出入那般高级的餐厅，Harry 顾虑着 Louis 的想法，“过分的奢华会不会让你不快或感到负担”——这是Louis 喜欢 Harry 的地方之一。但那是纪念日，Harry 和 Louis 偶尔也需要仪式。事后，Louis 想，或许Harry 预订时留下的名字中也带了一个他不曾察觉的“E.”。

他们谈到曼联在最新转会窗的操作时被打断。刚入座的邻桌，一个男人，Louis 有一秒用余光去看，年轻，与 Harry 年龄效仿，不值得分散注意力的陌生人。但他却打断他们，与 Louis 产生勾连。

年轻的邻桌转头朝向他们，说了一声：“Edward？”

Edward，又是 Edward，为什么人人心中都有一个特别的 Edward？Louis 想。可是他们在角落，Harry 和 Louis 的左边是堵死其他可能性的墙壁。这里只有不叫 Edward 的 Louis，与不叫 Edward 的 Harry。

他想，认错人了。或者是一场搭讪。放弃吧，男孩，对面的人是我的。

Louis 准备要说“抱歉，你认错人了”，抬眼却看到对面 Harry 的眼睛瞪得很大，他绿色的瞳孔在发生着紧张的颤动。

他们的邻桌继续说，这次他的声音变得兴奋：“Edward！你是念英文的那个 Edward，对吧？我四月和你一起出去过的，Andrew。那天你在那个俱乐部，叫什么，对，‘Venus as a Boy’。你在那里和我说你要去厕所，然后你就逃跑了。”现在他的手搭上了 Harry 的大臂，“我在 Snapchat 上给你的消息你也都不回……”

他的目光突然从一声不响的 Harry 转向对面的 Louis，突变的神色看上去像也认出了 Louis。”

“你……你就是我们那天在俱乐部里看到的舞者！Edward 说过觉得你很——”陌生男人顿悟到他面前的局面所隐含的意义，“——等等，你和 Edward 在一起吗？”

_Edward_ _。_

 _哇噢，他可不知道他的男友叫_ _Edward_ _。_

Louis 真想相信，他们的邻座真的是认错人了，他的男友叫 Harry，不叫 Edward。但是，念英文，“Venus as a Boy”，他知道 Louis 在俱乐部表演，这些全是需要被揭开巧合。

对面 Harry 的沉默更是 Louis 不想要的确证。

他苦笑了一声，决定做打破沉默的那个人。

“对，我们在一起。”Louis 伸手去摸餐桌中央的蜡烛火焰，“而我不知道我的男朋友叫 Edward。”

他微微抬眼，看到 Harry 仍旧没有直视他，目光垂在火焰上。

等了几秒，Harry 才声音平淡地回应：“‘Edward’，那是我的中间名。”

Louis 想，他应该注意到所有的“E.”的，他们应该交换中间名的。中间名具有一种难言奥秘在何的亲密感，Louis 应该得到这一种亲密感，窝藏在心中，而不是让一个陌生的男孩来揭露，他男朋友、Harry Styles 的中间名是，“Edward”。

隔壁传来了一句脚注，“Andrew 也是我的中间名，看来我们心有灵犀，都在 Grindr上用中间名。”

但 Louis 在网上不设防地使用他的真名。

Louis 现在是要该给他们两个鼓掌、赞叹你们真是适合做一对吗？

_哦，等等，_ _Grindr_ _。_

他和 Andrew 一样，在 Grindr 上，也遇到一位 Edward。Louis 回忆 Edward 的个人简介：他二十一岁，他爱好足球，支持曼联，他喜欢纹身，同时爱看与纹身之痛相背离的软绵绵的甜蜜爱情片，他会写诗，他会弹吉他，他擅长游泳。

他的男友，他刚刚得知中间名为“Edward”的男友 Harry，他今年二月满了二十一岁，他爱好足球、但踢得没有他好，他喜欢的球队是曼联，他的身体上有很多他们做爱时他爱舔爱咬的纹身，他把《恋恋笔记本》看了无数遍、声称这是一点都不 guilty 的 pleasure，他随身携带着笔记本里藏着他写的诗、他早上和夜晚会对他的男朋友念自己写的情诗，他说诗最初本就是为歌唱而用，于是他会拿着吉他为那些诗点缀上曲子，他喜欢游泳，更喜欢夏天在泳池里和他的男朋友偷偷摸摸做那些不能被别人发现的事。

这是 Louis 不想面对的成功比对。

“……你就是那个……和我交换照片……”Louis 发觉自己的声音在抖，“……最开始和我说起，那个兰波的……Edward？”

他不想要接下来的那段沉默。那是默认，他不想要的默认。

就在 Louis 快从静默中读取出信号时，Harry 开口直接给了他答案。

“对，我是那个……Edward。”

这一天的约会全由 Harry 安排，Louis 对他们那晚的计划一无所知。他猜，计划里，在晚餐后会有路灯与星光中的散步，在地铁上他们旁若无人地靠在车厢门边接吻，在 Harry 的客厅里会有甜腻的爱情片，在地毯上会有两杯白兰地，在微醉时会滚上床单，可能还会因为心急而差点被绊倒。

无论如何，他知道 Harry 的计划里没有这些部分：Louis 起身独自离开了餐厅，Harry 跟在他身后的五米处，他们在地铁上的位置呈疏远的对角线，Louis 没有按照先前约定的往 Harry 家走。

他甚至有一瞬不想让 Harry 进他家的门。虽然最终还是留出了一道缝隙，像在紧绷气氛中可供呼吸的缺口。

静默，对峙，争吵，Louis 想，那也不在 Harry 的计划范围内。Harry 说他可以解释，关于那位名叫 Andrew 的人所述的所有，关于他们在网络上的相遇，关于 Edward。他说他从头至尾对 Louis 全无恶意。

而对于这一切，Louis 有一个猜想。他记得，餐厅里的 Andrew 说，他和 Harry 四月去 Venus as a Boy 看的表演；他记得，Harry 差不多是在那之后进入他们俱乐部工作。

手插进卫衣口袋，在里面紧紧攥着偷跑的线，沙发上的 Louis 问：“难道你跑到俱乐部工作是为了我？”

盘腿坐在地毯上的 Harry 低头——老天，他低头的模样，Louis 想到了 Edward 在个人简介里不露脸的那张俯拍照片，他怎么就没有早点发现——回答：“……对。”

放在 Harry 喜欢的那些爱情片里，这可以很浪漫：一个男孩在脱衣舞俱乐部里遇见了一个脱衣舞男，他喜欢上了对方，但迫于顾客必须遵守的俱乐部协议，他无法在私下接近对方。于是男孩要不嫌劳累地做起脱衣舞男，用这种方式去靠近对方，对方被男孩此举深深打动。

但他们的现实不是 Harry 收藏的爱情片。Louis 想，他像一只在森林里行走的鹿，而 Harry 是匍匐在草丛里太久的猎人，他有预谋地在 Louis 对一切未知的情况下悄悄接近。好吧，那样形容 Harry 未免太过分，但 Louis 觉得他自己就是一只被观察已久的猎物。甚至 Harry 早就知道在 Grindr 上与他配对的网友 Louis 不是他者，而就是他要追求的 Louis，他在网上以 Edward 身份见证了他那么多愚蠢糟糕的言行。Louis 想，Harry 是不是在手机那一端、看着他传过去的裸照和污秽文字时内心偷笑 Louis 的可悲。

Louis 想起那个蹲守在他家楼下、渴望追求他的顾客——那个男人已经被禁止再进入 Venus as a Boy 俱乐部。头脑一热，Louis 直接对 Harry 冷声说：“那么你和那个尾随我的客户有什么区别呢，Harry？”不，他自己知道是有区别的，但 Louis 仍然继续说，“我是不是应该还要怀疑，那天他的跟踪、你的出现和你的帮助、“英雄救美”，这些其实是你精心策划的追求我的手段？”

这番话惹怒了 Harry。他迅速站起身，在 Louis 面前投下阴影，眼睛瞪得凶狠，让 Louis 想起 Harry 在研讨室指导学生时严肃冷酷的模样——当然， 现下的 Harry 超出严肃冷酷的线太多。他像是被侮辱，以至于气愤到额头的青筋无法平静。

“你知道我不会是那样的人，Lou，操！”

Harry对着沙发吼得有点大声了。

Louis 想他自己真是非常有能力，能够把家教良好的 Styles 先生惹怒到这副模样。他意识到自己的猜测过重，对 Harry 来说几乎构成了一种侮辱，他该道歉。他也知道 Harry 不会是那样的人，他知道。

但是，老天啊，他真的太累了，同时也不知道该信任谁。他此刻只想泡个澡，或许他要在泡泡浴里哭上一会儿，然后，一个人睡上一场觉。

Louis 起身往卧室走，他说他累了，晚安，Harry。他没说“抱歉”，反而换成了身后的 Harry 走上前来握着他的手腕、软下声音说“抱歉 Lou 我不该吼你，真的对不起”。Louis 回头，看到刚才眼睛瞪红了的猛兽须臾内又化成蹭着人类裤管的小猫。这也是让他感到疲惫的所在。

“我感觉好像是我需要你更多”——他想起那晚搞不定文体学、于是闯入他家的 Harry 趴在他膝盖上说的这句话。是的，莫名地，Harry 似乎需要他更多，Louis 能察觉到。虽然他不知道为什么。以至于 Harry 仿佛能够敞开胸怀无限度地容忍 Louis 的所有，只要他所需要的 Louis 还能在他身边，那么 Harry 就能过分浪漫地去溺爱。再一次，放到 Harry 喜欢的电影中，多么浪漫，但在 Louis 眼里那是不健康的关系，他宁可 Harry 继续对他吼，数落他在某些事上的固执，告诉他哪里做错。

他只是觉得这样不健康的天秤，某一天会永远倒向一边、不可回归平衡，然后迅速崩塌瓦解。

“我只是累了，Harry。”Louis 的手腕摆脱 Harry 的五指，说。

对于今天累了，对于过去和未来也累了——他的意思是。

Harry 听出了 Louis 要表达的更深层寓意。他被抛弃的那只手很慢地缩回到自己身边，贴上外套，最后狠狠掐着腰侧。

他现在的声音，让 Louis 想起出生未满一个月的小猫。Harry 说：“我想你不是在和我说分手，Louis。”

他要确认。

“……我不知道。”而Louis 闪烁地回答。

他的不确定反而增强了确定性。

Harry 沉默了数秒钟，再开口，认定，“你是在和我说分手，Louis。”

掐在腰侧的那只手在等待。Harry 在等待。他等 Louis 赋予一个清晰的反驳，“不，我没有和你分手，请不要和我分手”。他想他等了很久吧，他听到隔壁邻居夜晚遛狗回来，响起狗狗的叫声，他记得 Louis 邻居家的狗狗叫 Eden，他记得 Eden 晚上回家的时间总是挺晚。

没有等来。最后那只手泄气般，垂到他紧身裤边侧的中线上，无力地贴在那里。

“我应该走了。晚安，Lou。”

Harry 迅速扭过头，他飘逸的长发在半空中转出美丽的圈，带出藏在颈部的香水味，Byredo 的 Eleventh Hour。Louis 还记得 Harry 原本对这款香水的喜爱只有微微，他皱着鼻子说“在店里很好闻，但喷在我身上有些怪怪的”，但 Louis 闻了闻，辛辣的柠檬与花椒最后转为柔和、安定的雪松，雨过天晴、尘埃落定的安心感，是他的取向。他和 Harry 说他挺喜欢，于是原本闲置在架子角落的这瓶香水以肉眼可见的速度快速减少——几乎他们每次见面 Harry 都会喷这个。

就是这样一种甜蜜的妥协和成全，现在 Louis 想起来都会认为是一种负担。

他看 Harry 走到门边，换上鞋，手指搭上门把手，推开门，他走了出去，想起什么，又回头，走回来。

Harry 从外套口袋里摸出一把钥匙。Louis 家的钥匙。它没和其他钥匙圈在一起，也没有做光秃秃的独身一个，而是和黄铜制的玫瑰挂件紧贴在一起。Harry 想把钥匙摘下，无奈他此刻心急手乱，怎么都让它们分不开。最后他索性让钥匙连着玫瑰一起留在 Louis 挂钥匙的钩子上。

“你家的钥匙，我留在这里了，Louis。”

提醒着 Louis 也要把 Harry 家的钥匙交出来。还有当初裹着钥匙的那本书，詹姆斯·鲍德温的《乔瓦尼的房间》。他其实为 Harry 而开始读起这本书、Louis 想他也要把那本书还回去。

以及，许多东西，Harry 留在这里的，Harry 赠予他的，特别是那些他擅自贴在墙上的诗歌。他想或许要花一整天去整理。

首先，把最重要的家钥匙物归原主。Louis 说等等，他要去卧室拿书。他刚转身，Harry 就用言语止住了他的步伐。

“不必了，我找个时间换掉门锁。”走廊的空气与声音现在灌进 Louis 的家，Harry 踏出了他的家门，“睡个好觉，Lou。”

关上门的那一响轻如某种叹息。它将外部的声响再度隔绝，Louis 的家重回寂静。那是自他与 Harry 在一起后便缺位许久的、独处时的过分安静。Louis 转身，不再朝 Harry 背影曾在的位置望去。他想，他要开始努力适应一个人了，而他的两个人状态其实仅仅持续了三个月，他就对一个人的孤独遗忘得彻底。他想，要归罪于 Harry Styles，他总能拥有或带来浓度最高的一切，美丽，聪明，魅力，体贴，性爱的狂喜，拥有伴侣的陪伴时的欢愉，大规模进军、占有你的头脑，让人在闪电般的短时内忘却独身一人的体验，让人不想再回到一个人。

Louis 走入他的房间。他看到门上贴着浅蓝色的便利贴，来自 Harry，在 Louis 家里的每一次，他都会往他的卧室房门上贴一个便利贴。

他摘下今天的那张便利贴，走到床边。在床头柜最下层有个木制小盒子，专门用来存放这些 Harry 贴在他房门上的蓝色便利贴。Louis 打开，将手中的小字条放进去。那里已经有厚厚一叠，而每一张的内容都是除了落脚的日期、其它部分完全相同、从未改变过的——

_“I like you. I adore you. I love you. H.”_

Louis 掂量着那叠便利贴的重量，估算着它们实际承载着的真正意义与重量，他瞬间想哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要在学校研讨室做这样的事。  
> Byredo 的 Eleventh Hour 是 2018 年才推出的香水。而这个故事的设定时间是，2015 年，21 岁的 Harry。但是我不知道该写什么香水，看到手边有啥比较特别的，嘿那就是你了，Eleventh Hour。  
> 很高兴这个连载居然……能……快写完……居然……能……不坑……  
> 虽然这个转折，真的很，俗套。


End file.
